


Take A Chance

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Tzuyu has visited the new bakery every day for months, slowly getting to know the owner, Jeongyeon. One day, Jeongyeon asks Tzuyu for her number.A story of love and bread.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This story is gonna be pure fluff unless my brain takes it elsewhere later on, who knows.

Tzuyu shouldered her bag and walked out of her apartment. She always left an hour early to go by the bakery she’d found just a few months ago. It was newly opened, but the business was booming. Tzuyu marked it down to the owner, Jeongyeon. She was always kind and welcoming to her customers, even going so far as to donate to the local shelters when she had extra stock. Those small gestures are what caused Tzuyu’s crush to grow deeper. One she wasn’t sure she could act on. 

  
  


She didn’t know much about Jeongyeon other than she was the owner of the bakery. And her name. And how cute her smile was when it had that crooked tilt after she made a lame joke. The thought made her heart skip a beat and a smile tug the corners of her mouth. Jeongyeon’s bakery was in the opposite direction she needed to go for work, but it was worth it. Tzuyu always arrived right as the door opened. 

  
  


Jeongyeon had just turned the lock to open it when Tzuyu turned the corner. She moved at a faster pace to catch the door before it closed. 

  
  


“Good morning.” Tzuyu said brightly, smile matching her tone. 

  
  


“My favorite customer.” Jeongyeon already had Tzuyu’s order ready for her to pick up. “Busy day planned?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, leaning against the counter as she looked through her bag for cash. “It’s going to be a good one, though.” She handed over the payment. “It’s always a good day when I stop here.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. “I could say the same. I don’t know how my day would go if I didn’t see that smile first thing in the morning.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s heart stopped. It wasn’t the first time Jeongyeon flirted with her, but it was a lot stronger than usual. “I could say the same.” She tossed Jeongyeon’s words back at her, seeing a shy smile cross her face along with something else she couldn’t place. 

  
  


“Forgive me if it’s a little forward, or if I’m misreading the situation,” she started, taking a deep breath. “But would it be out of line to ask for your number?” 

  
  


Tzuyu knew then the look she couldn’t place was determination. “Of course.” She reached over and plucked the pen from Jeongyeon’s apron, pushing the top with a sharp click that seemed to echo in her ears since the bakery was empty at the early hour. Tzuyu wrote her number on the back of her receipt then slid it over to Jeongyeon. “Call me any time you want. Or text.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon seemed a little shell shocked that she actually got Tzuyu’s number. She took the piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket. “I’ll text you in just a minute so you have mine too.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grabbed the bag with her breakfast and the coffee next to it. “I look forward to it. I hope you have a good day today.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. It was the crooked one Tzuyu couldn’t get out of her mind. “You too. Be safe out there.” 

  
  


“I will.” Tzuyu walked toward the door, sending one last bright smile to Jeongyeon before exiting the shop. The whole way to work, she had a little bounce to her step. As she wound through the halls, she heard her phone ring with a text. 

  
  


_ It’s Jeong. Just sending you my number so you can save it. Have a good day!  _

  
  


Tzuyu couldn’t hold back a smile, hearing Jeongyeon’s voice perfectly in her head as she read it. 

  
  


_ Got it. I’ll save it now. If I happen to not hear from you, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Please be careful and don’t cut yourself.  _

  
  


Just seconds later, she got a reply. 

  
  


_ I won’t. That was a one time thing and I was lucky you had a band-aid. You’ll for sure hear from me after work.  _

  
  


_ I can’t wait.  _

  
  


Tzuyu pocketed her phone after changing into her scrubs, stuffing her bag into her locker. She gave one last glance at her phone before going to start her shift. Throughout the day, she kept checking her phone just in case Jeongyeon had a free minute to send her anything. She gave up on looking until her shift ended. After changing into her street clothes, she checked her phone to see a text from Jeongyeon. 

  
  


_ Is it okay to call you after closing?  _

  
  


Tzuyu checked the time and saw it was near the time Jeongyeon closed her store. 

  
  


_ Sorry for the late reply. Of course! You can call me whenever you want. _

  
  


_ When I get home I’ll give you a call then.  _

  
  


_ I should be home in twenty minutes, so any time you want.  _

  
  


_ Talk to you soon.  _

  
  


Tzuyu walked home as quickly as she could, not wanting to be out too long just in case Jeongyeon called her early. Just as she stepped inside, her phone rang. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hey. How was your day?” 

  
  


“Busy. I was on my feet almost all day.” Tzuyu toed her shoes off by the door and collapsed on her couch, arm slung over her eyes. “How about yours?” 

  
  


“We were busy too. Which I don’t mind, but sometimes I wish I had a little help.” 

  
  


“You can’t hire someone?” 

  
  


“I should, but I don’t have the time. Which is ironic.” 

  
  


“I have a friend that needs a job if you want to try interviewing them for it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed. “Do they have waiting experience?” 

  
  


“A couple years at a coffee shop, yeah. A bakery might be different, I don’t know.” 

  
  


“If you want to text them to see if they’d be interested, I don’t mind. It would give me more time to do things so they don’t wait until the end of the day.” 

  
  


“I’ll do that.” Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of comfort talking with Jeongyeon. It wasn’t awkward. “Have you had dinner?” 

  
  


“I was just about to make something.” 

  
  


“I should too.” Tzuyu let out a soft groan as she rose from the couch to head into the kitchen. “I need to go shopping, so it’s a ramen night.” 

  
  


“If I knew that, I would have invited you over for dinner.” 

  
  


Tzuyu gave a soft chuckle. “I wouldn’t say no.” She hinted. 

  
  


There was a small pause between them before Jeongyeon spoke. “Wanna come over for dinner?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu took a deep breath before knocking on Jeongyeon’s door. She could hear footsteps getting closer until it swung open, revealing a smiling Jeongyeon. “Hi. Come in.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” She took her shoes off and followed Jeongyeon through the house to the kitchen. “Wow, that smells amazing.” Tzuyu walked over to the stove and looked inside the pot. 

  
  


“I figured since it was getting colder, we should have something warm.” Jeongyeon opened the cabinet and grabbed two bowls. “Plus, I don’t know how far it is between us, so I want you to be cozy while you head home later.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled. “Thank you. It’s a twenty minute walk. Nothing bad.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon frowned. “But it’s so cold.” 

  
  


“I have my hoodie. Cold doesn’t bother me as much as it used to after I moved here.” 

  
  


“Where did you move from?” 

  
  


“Taiwan. My whole family is back there.” 

  
  


“You moved here to study?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, leaning against the counter, hands tucked into the front pocket of her hoodie. “I did. It was easier in the long run. I struggled a little at the start with speaking to people, but I got around it.” 

  
  


“I’m glad you came.” Jeongyeon said quietly, focusing on finishing their meal. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have had the chance to meet you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu felt her chest tighten, but in a good way. “Well, I’m glad you opened a bakery otherwise I wouldn’t have met you either.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned to Tzuyu. She saw a look in her eyes, but she could see Jeongyeon holding something back. She blinked a few times then motioned to the table. “Have a seat. It’s nearly done.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved up next to Jeongyeon. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

  
  


“You can sit and let me bring you dinner.” Jeongyeon teased, giving her a little push with her hip. “Go on.” 

  
  


Tzuyu let out a soft whine but did as Jeongyeon asked and sat at the table, pulling the hood off of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, catching Jeongyeon watching her from the corner of her eye. She spotted the small pile of utensils and reached over to pass them out, wanting to help even a little bit. 

  
  


Jeongyeon came to the table, putting a bowl in front of Tzuyu then one on her side of the table. After she sat down, they began to eat. 

  
  


“Thank you for inviting me. This is so much better than ramen.” She ate slowly, since it was still hot. 

  
  


“I love cooking for people, so any time.” 

  
  


“How did you get into baking?” 

  
  


“When I was young, my grandmother taught me how to bake. My mom handled cooking. When I was old enough, I got a job at a bakery not far from here. I loved every part of it. I knew one day I wanted to own my own place. So I went to school and saved every bit I could spare to get my own shop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu listened intently, imagining a young Jeongyeon baking while barely able to see over the counter. “That’s amazing. I’m glad you achieved your dream.” 

  
  


“What about you? I don’t think we ever spoke about what you do.” 

  
  


“Oh, I’m in a residency at the zoo.” Tzuyu gave a little shrug. “Nothing super special.” 

  
  


“What? That’s amazing. How is that nothing special? You take care of animals.” 

  
  


“I do. And I love every second. I only just started my residency a few months ago, so it’s new, but I’m getting the hang of it.” 

  
  


“Wait, hold on,” Jeongyeon held up her hand. “If you’re in a residency, that means you’ve already gotten your doctorate.” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“So you’re a doctor?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Holy shit. Doctor Tzuyu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together to hide a growing smile hearing that come from Jeongyeon. “Doctor Chou. But I’m just Tzuyu to you.” 

  
  


“That’s still massively impressive. Wow.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Tzuyu tried to hide how red the tips of her ears had become. 

  
  


After dinner, Tzuyu insisted on cleaning up since Jeongyeon cooked for her. After a small argument, Tzuyu nudged Jeongyeon away from the sink and finished cleaning the dishes before they both wandered into the living room to sit on the couch. Jeongyeon sat sideways, facing Tzuyu. “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

  
  


Tzuyu checked the time and nodded. “I have time for one.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grabbed the remote and searched around for something they both agreed on. She shimmied closer to Tzuyu during the movie until their sides were touching. In the dark of the room with only the TV to provide light, it gave Tzuyu a little more confidence than usual. She reached out and took Jeongyeon’s hand. She tilted hers to lace their fingers. 

  
  


Tzuyu could feel Jeongyeon’s thumb start to move a minute later, rubbing the side of her hand. The motion made her heart race. But it also made her mind wander. She stared blankly at the screen, totally focused on the movement. Her mind flooded with a scene of Jeongyeon pulling her close and kissing her. It made her fingers tighten slightly around Jeongyeon’s. 

  
  


“You okay?” 

  
  


The question pulled her out of her daydream. “I’m good.” She nodded, smiling toward her. “Just thinking.” 

  
  


“About what?” 

  
  


“I don’t think I can say.” Tzuyu said quietly. 

  
  


“I wonder if we’re thinking the same thing.” Jeongyeon replied just as quietly. 

  
  


Tzuyu tightened her hold again on Jeongyeon’s hand. “We might be.” She jumped when her phone rang. “Who…” She fished her phone out of her pocket and answered it. Jeongyeon’s brows furrowed when she began speaking a different language, but her tone wasn’t rushed. 

  
  


“Everything okay?” She asked after Tzuyu hung up. 

  
  


“My mom wants to talk. I told her I would call her when I get home.” 

  
  


“Oh, I don’t want to keep you from speaking to your family.” She motioned to the TV. “The movie only has five minutes left.” 

  
  


“You sure?” 

  
  


“Definitely.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood and walked toward the door, slipping her shoes on. “I’m sorry to leave so abruptly.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry about it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu couldn’t help but think back to the tail end of their conversation just a minute ago. She stepped closer until they were just inches apart. She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon to give her a tight hug. “Thank you for tonight.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon returned the hug just as tightly. “We should do it again sometime.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded and pulled away, but kept her arms around Jeongyeon. “”Want to know what I was thinking about?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon was about to speak when Tzuyu leaned in to connect their lips. Tzuyu could feel Jeongyeon tense for a split second then relax, tilting her head to kiss her back. It didn’t last nearly as long as Tzuyu would like, but she pulled away. 

  
  


“I was thinking about it too.” Jeongyeon whispered, looking up into Tzuyu’s eyes. 

  
  


“Then there’s nothing to regret, right?” Tzuyu whispered back. 

  
  


“No. I want to do it again.” She admitted. 

  
  


Tzuyu moved her hands to cup Jeongyeon’s cheeks, kissing her one more time. She let this one linger for a few more seconds. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

  
  


“Bright and early.” Jeongyeon said, slightly breathless. 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her thumbs along her smooth cheeks before pulling away. She pulled her hood up and opened the door. “Sweet dreams, Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


“They will be because you’ll be in them.” Jeongyeon flirted, smirking at the blush that colored Tzuyu’s cheeks after she said it. 

  
  


“Shut up…” Tzuyu stepped back in and pecked her lips. “Mine will be too.” She whispered before rushing out so Jeongyeon couldn’t make a comeback. 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu entered the bakery at her usual time. She spotted Jeongyeon behind the counter. “Good morning.” 

  
  


“Good morning. Is everything okay with your mom?” Jeongyeon got Tzuyu’s order ready. 

  
  


“It is. She just wanted to talk about how things are going here. It’s been two weeks or so since we’ve spoken.” She watched Jeongyeon’s movements, not shy about checking her out while she was turned around. 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded along, turning and catching Tzuyu’s eyes lower than they should have been. “I’m glad you got time to speak to her then.” She put Tzuyu’s order on the table. “On me today.” 

  
  


“No, I have to give you something for it.” Tzuyu put her hand in her bag. 

  
  


“I know of one thing you can give me instead.” 

  
  


Tzuyu lifted her eyes. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

  
  


“A kiss.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned and leaned over to counter to kiss Jeongyeon. “Is this my new form of payment? Because I could get used to it.” She mumbled before kissing her again. 

  
  


“I think it is.” Jeongyeon pulled back with a slightly dopey smile on her face. 

  
  


Tzuyu grabbed the bag. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

  
  


“Make what up?” 

  
  


“That I didn’t pay you.” 

  
  


“You just did.” 

  
  


“Not enough.” Tzuyu hinted with a raise of her brow. 

  
  


Jeongyeon caught on to what she was saying. “Oh.” She blushed. “I mean, if you want.” 

  
  


“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” 

  
  


“Well, you would be too if a beautiful girl wanted to make out with you.” 

  
  


“A beautiful girl does want to make out with me.” She shot back, making her blush deepen. “Call me when you lock up?” 

  
  


“I will. Be safe today, okay?” 

  
  


“I will.” Tzuyu gave her one last kiss before heading to work. 

  
  


Later that night after Tzuyu packed up and left work, she got a call from Jeongyeon inviting her back to the shop for dinner. She made her way to the shop and saw Jeongyeon rush over from the window to unlock the door to let her in. Once she was inside, she locked it back and drew the blinds. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi. How was your day?” 

  
  


“Busy.” Jeongyeon answered, taking them back to the kitchen. “I’m making bread bowls for us.” 

  
  


“Oh my God, yes.” Tzuyu rushed over and looked into the oven. “Pasta?” 

  
  


“Yup.” Jeongyeon put her chin on Tzuyu’s shoulder to look in with her. “Give it another ten minutes and it’ll be ready.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned and kissed her. “Best idea ever.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her back. “It’s a good combo.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned back to the window, feeling Jeongyeon’s arms tighten on her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tzuyu turned around. “I’m supposed to pay you back.” She backed Jeongyeon up to the counter opposite them and leaned in for another, deeper kiss. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed, looping her arms around her neck. Tzuyu put her hands on her lower back to keep her close, feeling like if she let go, she’d float away. It was months of want pouring out of her all at once, but Jeongyeon didn’t seem to mind with how eagerly she was returning her kiss. She would have kept it going for as long as she could, but they were interrupted by the timer for the oven. 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled back reluctantly, licking her lips as she walked to the oven with a little stumble in her step. She pulled the bowls out and sat them on the stove. “They should cool down for a few minutes befo-” She was cut off by Tzuyu pulling her close to keep the kiss going. 

  
  


Tzuyu felt Jeongyeon’s hands rest on her sides and eventually slide down to rest on her hips. “Thank you for cooking again.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon panted softly. “If that’s what I get for cooking for you, I’ll do it every day.” 

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled softly. “Sorry if it was a bit much.” 

  
  


“Definitely not. I wanted it.” Jeongyeon looked into her eyes. “Don’t apologize.” 

  
  


“Maybe I should ask you on a date before I make out with you like that.” 

  
  


“Let’s just make this a date then.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Means I get to kiss you again.” Jeongyeon said with a crooked smile. 

  
  


“At the end of the date, maybe.” She teased, but when Jeongyeon pouted, Tzuyu leaned in to kiss it away. 

  
  


“Oh, I’ll remember that. Pouting to get my way. Noted.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined. “It’s hard to resist, you can’t blame me.” 

  
  


“And?” 

  
  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “I can pout too.” 

  
  


“I’m sure you can.” Jeongyeon plated the bowls and took them out to one of the tables she’d set up for them. “Come eat.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sat down and hummed at the taste. “You’re so good at cooking. I can barely do anything in the kitchen if I don’t have instructions.” 

  
  


“I can teach you if you want.” 

  
  


“That would be awesome. That way I can cook for you one day.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. “Cooking lessons it is.” 

  
  


As they ate, they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. It was a good way to get to know each other better. In the back of her head, Tzuyu hoped she wasn’t moving too fast, but at her age, she knew what she wanted and didn’t beat around the bush to get it. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. After they finished, Tzuyu was quick to clean the table to avoid protests from Jeongyeon. 

  
  


Tzuyu put the dishes in the sink then felt arms wrap around her from behind. “That can go in the dishwasher. You don’t have to do it by hand.” 

  
  


“Oh.” She looked to her left and saw the large machine, walking to plates over to it with Jeongyeon still latched to her. “Like this?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Jeongyeon watched her from over her shoulder. “Perfect. I’ll start it up before I leave.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned in her arms, draping her own over her shoulders. “I should get home, though. Early shift. You should too. We get up at the same time.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grumbled. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

  
  


“I don’t want to leave either.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed her back. “But we have to, huh?” 

  
  


“We do.” Tzuyu leaned down and kissed her gently. “Thank you again. For feeding me.” 

  
  


“Any time.” Jeongyeon took Tzuyu’s hand and led her to the door. “Text me when you get home? I want to know you’re safe.” 

  
  


“I will.” Tzuyu put her bag over her shoulder. “See you in the morning.” She kissed her one more time. Jeongyeon grabbed hold of her hoodie to keep her there. It was five minutes before they broke apart. 

  
  


“See you in the morning.” 

  
  


Tzuyu was sure she had the most ridiculously dazed look on her face when Jeongyeon pulled away from the kiss. Her mind was a little fuzzy. “I’ll text you when I get home.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


The smile on Jeongyeon’s face told her she was right. “Goodnight. Be safe going home.” 

  
  


“I will. Now go on.” Jeongyeon ushered her out the door. 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled and sent her a wave before heading to her apartment. As soon as she opened the door, she texted Jeongyeon that she was home. A phone call came seconds later. 

  
  


“Good. Get changed and get some rest. Don’t want you to be late in the morning.” 

  
  


“Please,” Tzuyu started as she got her PJs on. “I’d never miss a chance to see you.” 

  
  


“I’d hope not.” 

  
  


There was a few seconds of silence before Jeongyeon spoke again. 

  
  


“Just got home myself.” 

  
  


“Now you change and go to bed.” Tzuyu told her. 

  
  


“I will. Sweet dreams, Tzuyu.” 

  
  


“Sweet dreams, Jeong.” 

  
  


As soon as they hung up, Tzuyu sent her an emoji with a kissy face. She beamed when Jeongyeon sent her one back. Tzuyu lay in bed, replaying the night in her head. The food and the kiss. All three of them. It made her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t help but feel herself falling harder for Jeongyeon. It seemed so ridiculous to feel this way, but sometimes, you just know. 

  
  


And Tzuyu knew. Jeongyeon was meant for her. 


	2. Early Morning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, everything is going smoothly. But one morning, Tzuyu doesn't seem to have a filter. 
> 
> Jeongyeon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I do plan on side one shots! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been a week since their first date at the bakery and Jeongyeon couldn’t be happier. It was like a switch had been turned on in her life she didn’t know she had. Every time she saw Tzuyu, her breath was taken away. Even though they saw each other every day. Jeongyeon didn’t think she’d ever get tired of seeing her. Sure, it was a little fast, but it felt right. Her grandmother always told her to follow her heart and that’s what she was doing. Her head would sometimes get in the way, but when she was with Tzuyu, her heart took over. 

  
  


She walked over to the door to unlock it, spotting Tzuyu turn the corner. “Long time no see.” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head with a smile. “We saw each other literally eight hours ago, babe.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt her heart flutter at the pet name. “Too long in my opinion.” She held the door for her to come inside. Before she had a chance to move around the counter, Tzuyu pulled her into a hug. 

  
  


“Good morning.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon gave her a slight squeeze. “Good morning.” She kissed her cheek then went to grab her breakfast. “What’s the plan today?” 

  
  


“Stare at my girlfriend for the next few minutes and then go take care of some wild animals.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together at the word ‘girlfriend’. It was a very new title, but she didn’t get tired of hearing it. “How about you kiss your girlfriend?” She turned, catching Tzuyu’s eyes lower than they should have been again. “And stop staring at my ass.” She teased. 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted, leaning over the counter to kiss her. “Why? It’s a nice one.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled into the kiss. “Because you can touch too. It’s not just for looking.” 

  
  


Tzuyu raised her brow. “Oh yeah?” She walked around the counter, glancing out the window before pulling Jeongyeon close by her apron. Tzuyu connected their lips and ran her palms down Jeongyeon’s back until they rested on her ass, squeezing it gently. 

  
  


Jeongyeon made a noise at the back of her throat, pressing her lips a little harder against Tzuyu’s. “Better.” She squeaked when Tzuyu gave her a harder squeeze before moving back around to her side just in case someone came in. 

  
  


“You can have more later.” Tzuyu teased, wiggling her eyebrows. She grabbed her breakfast and put some cash on the counter before running toward the door before Jeongyeon could give it back. “See you later!” 

  
  


“Hey!” Jeongyeon’s call fell on deaf ears as Tzuyu bolted out the door. She rolled her eyes and pocketed the cash to give back to her later. 

  
  


That night, as she was about to close, she got a call from Tzuyu. 

  
  


“Hey, what’s up?” 

  
  


“I need to stay late.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon furrowed her brows. “You sound weird…” 

  
  


“One of my animals was injured. We need to operate on them.” 

  
  


“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are they okay?” 

  
  


“It was a territory battle.” Tzuyu sighed and Jeongyeon could hear her holding back tears. “I should have separated them.” 

  
  


“Tzu, you can’t blame yourself for this, okay?” She said gently. “I know you’ll help make them better. You’re amazing at what you do. And I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” 

  
  


“That might take a while. I don’t want to wake you if it goes long.” 

  
  


“I don’t care. I want to hear from you when you leave. Please.” 

  
  


“I will.” Tzuyu’s voice had gone quiet. “I need to go. I’ll call you after.” 

  
  


“Okay, baby. Be safe.” 

  
  


“You too. Bundle up.” 

  
  


“I will.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon frowned, pocketing her phone. She closed up the store and walked home with Tzuyu on her mind. She knew there was no way to help her and she’d never felt so helpless. Hearing Tzuyu in tears broke her heart.

  
  


It was nearly midnight when Tzuyu called Jeongyeon. 

  
  


“I’m heading home.” Her voice sounded tired. 

  
  


“Is everything okay?” 

  
  


“Surgery went well. He’ll be okay.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon let out a sigh of relief. “You’re amazing.” 

  
  


“Can I come over?” Tzuyu asked quietly. “I need a hug…” 

  
  


“Of course, baby. I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can just come inside when you get here.” 

  
  


“I’ll be there soon.” 

  
  


Ten minutes later, Jeongyeon heard the front door to her apartment open. She rushed to Tzuyu, wrapping her up into her arms. “I’ve got you.” She whispered and it made Tzuyu finally breakdown. Tzuyu held tight to Jeongyeon, face buried in her neck as she let the stress of the day come out in tears. Jeongyeon held her the whole time, kissing her temple when her tears slowed to quiet hiccups.

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back, running her fingers under her eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“Don’t be. You’re stressed out and you need to rest.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Just wanted to see you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took Tzuyu’s hand and led them to the couch. “You can stay for a few minutes and then you should go rest.” She lay down and pulled Tzuyu on top of her, wanting to get her off of her feet for even a few minutes. Tzuyu tucked her head under Jeongyeon’s chin and took a few deep breaths. 

  
  


Any other time, Jeongyeon would be halfway freaking out that Tzuyu was laying on top of her, but right now, she needed her. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back slowly. 

  
  


“Feels good.” She mumbled into her chest, arms resting by Jeongyeon’s sides. 

  
  


“Good.” Jeongyeon kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad I can make you feel better.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed softly. After five minutes passed, Jeongyeon went to move, but found Tzuyu fast asleep. She very carefully slipped out from under her before picking her up to carry her into the bedroom. It was a test of how deeply Tzuyu slept when she didn’t wake up. Jeongyeon crouched by the bed and tucked a piece of Tzuyu’s hair behind her ear, taking in the peaceful look on her face. She couldn’t believe someone like her was in her life. Some days, she felt like pinching herself. 

  
  


Jeongyeon went to change for bed and set an alarm slightly earlier than she needed to just in case Tzuyu needed to go home for anything. She slipped in bed next to her, keeping a little space between them. She moved to lay on her side facing Tzuyu, taking in the sight of her before closing her eyes to sleep. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, the alarm woke both of them. Overnight, they’d somehow gravitated towards each other, legs tangled and Tzuyu tucked into Jeongyeon’s chest. When she realized their closeness, Jeongyeon pulled back a little, only to be tugged back by Tzuyu. “Warm.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled at the sleepiness in her tone. “Yes you are.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

  
  


Tzuyu let out a hum of contentment before her eyes shot open. “Wait.” She pulled back and looked down at herself. She was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. “Did I fall asleep?” 

  
  


“You did. I wasn’t going to let you walk home tired, so I brought you in here. I did put some distance between us when I went to bed, but it seems we found each other.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled softly. “Seems so. Thank you. For last night.” 

  
  


“I didn’t do anything special.” 

  
  


“To me, you did. You let me come over and cry. I don’t usually do that.” 

  
  


“It just means you’re comfortable around me. And I’d hate to know you were upset and I couldn’t help you in some way.” 

  
  


Tzuyu tilted her head up and connected their lips in a lingering kiss. “You helped a lot. Thank you.” 

  
  


“Baby, you don’t have to thank me. I’m your girlfriend. It’s what I’m supposed to do.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s smile widened. “You are my girlfriend.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned down to kiss the dimple that was now showing itself due to her wide smile. “And you’re my girlfriend.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned her head to kiss her again. “I should go home and shower. I have another shift today. Off tomorrow, though.” 

  
  


“You can use mine if you want to. It’s closer to your work and there’s no point in you going that far just to come back.” 

  
  


“You sure?” 

  
  


“Very sure.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded and rolled out of bed, groaning softly when her back cracked. “I’m getting old.”

  
  


“You also stood a lot yesterday.” Jeongyeon got up with her, walking into the bathroom to get the shower going for Tzuyu since it was a little sensitive. “You should be good to go. And I’ll make you breakfast here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stopped Jeongyeon at the door with a gentle grip on her wrist. “I feel like I’ve said it too much, but, thank you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stepped back into the bathroom and kissed her gently. “Don’t thank me. If you want to say thank you, kiss me.” 

  
  


And Tzuyu did just that. She pulled Jeongyeon flush against her, deepening the kiss. Jeongyeon put her hands on Tzuyu’s hips, lightly gripping the fabric of her shirt as they kissed. “How’s that?” Tzuyu asked quietly. 

  
  


“Amazing.” She replied just as quietly. “Let me go make your food.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined and kissed her one more time before letting her go. “I’ll be out soon.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, heading to the kitchen to make something for Tzuyu since she wouldn’t be going to the shop. She tried to keep her mind off of the fact that just two walls away, Tzuyu was undressed. Keeping her mind on the food she was making helped. Ten minutes later, Tzuyu came into the kitchen, resting her chin on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi. You smell good.” 

  
  


“I smell like you.” Tzuyu tucked further into her neck. “Which is going to help me through the day.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled at that. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Might even take your hoodie too.” 

  
  


“Go ahead. I have a jacket.” 

  
  


Tzuyu placed a kiss on her neck that sent shivers up her spine. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached back with her free hand to rub the back of Tzuyu’s neck. “I’m glad you get the day off tomorrow. You deserve the rest. You better stay at home all day.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm. Gotta visit the bakery in the morning.” 

  
  


“Babe, you should sleep in a little. Don’t come at the normal time.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted even though Jeongyeon couldn’t see it. “Maybe I can help you out tomorrow?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned in Tzuyu’s arms. “Having a day off means not working.” 

  
  


“But I want you to have an easy day too.” 

  
  


“If you promise to take it easy, I’ll let you help.” 

  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  


“Good.” Jeongyeon turned back to the stove and plated up Tzuyu’s breakfast. “Now eat while I shower and get ready.” 

  
  


Tzuyu gave her a salute, cheeks already full of food. Jeongyeon took a quick shower and got dressed, heading back into the kitchen to see Tzuyu washing the dishes she used. “I’m gonna head out.” She walked up to Tzuyu and gave her a deep kiss. “Give me a call when you leave work. You can just lock up when you leave here.” 

  
  


“I will. Dinner later?” 

  
  


“Absolutely. We’ll do some take out so it’s easier on us.” Jeongyeon put her jacket on. “Be safe.” She kissed her again. 

  
  


“You too.” Tzuyu gripped the front of her jacket to keep her there for another few seconds. “See you later.” 

  
  


“Bye, baby.” Jeongyeon put her shoes on and left for the bakery. 

  
  


~

  
  


That night, Jeongyeon was laid back on the couch with Tzuyu on top of her. Much like the night before. She idly ran her hand up and down her back after finding out it helped relax her. They’d just eaten their fill of take out food, empty boxes scattered on the table in front of them. Jeongyeon made them a small loaf of bread to go with their meal at Tzuyu’s insistence. 

  
  


A soft snore hit Jeongyeon’s ears. She looked down and saw Tzuyu’s eyes closed. She’d fallen asleep again. Jeongyeon let her rest there as the movie finished, still running her hand along her back. When it ended, she carefully stood and carried her to the bedroom. She made her way into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. Jeongyeon was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard Tzuyu’s soft voice call for her. 

  
  


“I’m here.” She said with a mouth full of foam, standing in the doorway. “You fell asleep again.” 

  
  


“I don’t know why I’m so tired.” 

  
  


“Or it could be that you're relaxed.” Jeongyeon said, heading back to rinse out her mouth. She came back in a tank top and shorts, spotting the way Tzuyu’s eyes cruised her legs. Jeongyeon got into bed with her, keeping a bit of distance between them just in case. When Tzuyu reached out and pulled her close, she couldn’t hold back a smile. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Tzuyu put her arm around Jeongyeon then realized she was still dressed. “Can I borrow some pajamas?” 

  
  


“Oh, of course.” Jeongyeon got out of bed and grabbed her a pair of shorts. “Tank top or shirt?” 

  
  


“Tank. Might get warm.” Tzuyu took the offered clothes with a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.” She wandered off to the bathroom to change. 

  
  


Jeongyeon got back into bed, leaving the blankets down to rest just below her hips as she waited for Tzuyu to come back. When she did, Jeongyeon couldn’t keep her eyes off of her as she walked back to the bed. The tank top fit her form perfectly, showing off every one of her curves. “Wow…” Jeongyeon mashed her lips together when she realized she said it out loud. 

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu’s ears turned red. “Hush.” She got into bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her legs. 

  
  


“Why?” Jeongyeon turned onto her side, resting her head on her hand. 

  
  


“Because it’s been a really long time since someone’s seen me like this.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached over and brushed the hair out of her face. “And I’ll wait until you want me to.” 

  
  


Tzuyu reached up and put her hand over Jeongyeon’s. “It’s not that I don’t want you to see, it’s just that I’m nervous.” 

  
  


“Nervous about what?” 

  
  


“I’m nervous that I’ll do something you don’t want me to do yet.” She answered quietly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. “And if I told you I wanted you to?” 

  
  


Tzuyu met Jeongyeon’s gaze. “Isn’t it too soon?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon ran her thumb along Tzuyu’s cheek. “It’s all by how you feel. Not how soon it is.” 

  
  


Tzuyu scooted forward and pressed their bodies together. “I don’t want you to think that I’m rushing us.” 

  
  


“Well, you did grab my ass once.” Jeongyeon teased, lightening the mood a little. 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed and tucked her head into Jeongyeon’s neck. “You told me to.” 

  
  


“And I’m telling you now,” Jeongyeon started. “I don’t mind going further when you’re ready.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, putting her arm around Jeongyeon. She tilted her head up and kissed her softly. “Okay.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pressed her lips to her forehead. “Now get some rest. We have an early day.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled, hooking her leg over Jeongyeon’s hip. “Yes, boss.” 

  
  


“Oh God, don’t.” Jeongyeon groaned, but a smile formed on her lips at Tzuyu’s giggle. 

  
  


~

  
  


Jeongyeon quickly shut the alarm off before it had a chance to wake Tzuyu. She was still wrapped tightly around her after last night. Carefully slipping out of her arms, Jeongyeon got ready for the morning. She took a quick shower and got dressed. When she finally made her way back into the bedroom, she saw Tzuyu’s arm sliding around the bed looking for her. 

  
  


“I’m here, baby.” Jeongyeon sat beside her and kissed her cheek. 

  
  


A sleepy groan hit her ears and a pair of arms pulled her in. “Don’t leave me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s heart clenched at how sleepy and out of it she sounded. “I have to go to work.” 

  
  


“Stay with me.” Her eyes weren’t even open. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, baby, I can’t. We’ll see each other when you wake up and come down to the shop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined quietly, puckering her lips. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and kissed her. “I’ll see you soon.” 

  
  


“Mmmm,” Tzuyu hummed. “I love you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon froze. She let the words wash over her for a few seconds before her heart kicked in, racing. In the back of her head, she knew Tzuyu probably didn’t realize what she said with how out of it she was, but it didn’t lessen the impact it had on her. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	3. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu wakes up in a panic and calls her best friend for advice, then helps Jeongyeon at the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. Chapter three, woo. Things get a little spicier in this one...

Tzuyu woke up with a deep inhale, smiling when it was nothing but the scent of Jeongyeon. She buried her face in the pillow and let herself drown it in before her eyes shot open with a sudden realization. 

  
  


“Oh fuck.” She scrambled for her phone and dialed her best friend’s number. 

  
  


“You better be dead. It’s seven in the morning.” A sleepy voice hit her ear. 

  
  


“Dahyun, I told her that I loved her and I didn’t realize it until now and I think she said it back unless I was dreaming.” She said at a rapid pace. 

  
  


“Okay, whoa, slow down.” Dahyun sounded much more alert now. “You told her you loved her and she said it back and you didn’t know about it?” 

  
  


“She left early for work and I was half asleep.” 

  
  


“That’s your problem right there. Your brain when it’s sleepy is way too honest. You have no filter.” 

  
  


“What am I going to do, Dahyun?” 

  
  


“She said it back, yeah?” 

  
  


“I think so.” 

  
  


“Then there’s nothing to worry about.” 

  
  


“It’s not even been two weeks!” 

  
  


“Love doesn’t care how long it’s been. Plus, you’ve been pining over her for months.” 

  
  


“It took you and Chaeyoung years, though.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu, we were idiots that didn’t realize we were in love. When you’re with someone for so much of your life, you don’t think about it until it hits you in the face like a ton of bricks. You’re just one of the lucky ones that knows early what you want. Besides, you’re almost thirty. You don’t need to fuck around like a teenager like we did.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sighed, knowing Dahyun was right. “I just don’t want to scare her off. I really do love her.” 

  
  


“I know you do.” Dahyun said gently. “And if she did say it back, then she loves you just as much. I don’t doubt she did, either. You’re an amazing woman. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

  
  


“Shut up…” Tzuyu played with the edge of the blanket, thinking as hard as she could on what happened. “I really think she did say it back.” 

  
  


“So test the waters when you see her today. See if she acts any different.” 

  
  


“Like what? Just randomly says it to me?” 

  
  


“Like being more affectionate. More glances. Just keep an eye out.”

  
  


“Okay. Should I say it?” 

  
  


“If it comes up, why not. You love her. She loves you. You should say it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled at that. “Sorry to wake you so early. I just needed to talk to you.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry about it. Chae’s already up so you don’t have that wrath to bear.” 

  
  


“Writing again?” 

  
  


“Yeah. She’s been working on a new book.” 

  
  


“That’s great. It’s been a while.” 

  
  


“She got some inspiration from coming to art day with me.” 

  
  


“That’s adorable. Maybe I should come by one day with a show and tell. Something cute and fuzzy.” 

  
  


“That would be amazing. The kids will love it.” 

  
  


“Maybe a snake too so they know there’s nothing to be sacred of.” 

  
  


“As long as it’s small and won’t bite anyone.” 

  
  


“I can arrange that.” Tzuyu got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Oh.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


“I don’t have a toothbrush here…” 

  
  


There was a pregnant silence between them. “You slept at her house?” 

  
  


“...Yeah. We had dinner last night and I fell asleep. She carried me into the bedroom and put me in bed.” 

  
  


“No funny business?” 

  
  


“None. Not that I don’t want to. We talked about it, actually.” Tzuyu looked around for an extra toothbrush. “She gave me shorts and a top to wear to bed so I wouldn’t be wearing my clothes and she was eyeing me like a steak.” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


She heard a shuffling on the other end. “Hi, Chae.” Tzuyu knew they’d just huddled closer together. “I can’t say I didn’t do the same, though. She’s got amazing legs.” 

  
  


“You’re so gay.” Chaeyoung muttered quietly. 

  
  


“So are you.” Tzuyu shot back. “But I mentioned how long it’s been since anyone has seen me in barely anything and she said she’d wait until I was comfortable but also told me that she’s ready to go further. I said before that I didn’t want to do anything she didn’t want me to.” 

  
  


“And you want to.” Dahyun finished for her. “Tzuyu, just go for it. Take a chance. From the sound of that conversation, you both want to. So why put it off in the name of time? Time means nothing. Follow your feelings, not a clock.” 

  
  


Tzuyu took in Dahyun’s words. “You’re right.” Her tone was soft. “I just...don’t want to rush her.” 

  
  


“You’ve said that already.” Chaeyoung piped up again. “She cruised you and you cruised her. She said she wants to go further when you’re ready. That means she wants you. You said you don’t want to do anything she doesn’t want to. She wants to. You want to. I also bet she looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass.” 

  
  


“Like the way you look at Dahyun?” 

  
  


“Yes. Because she is. She’s always been my sun.” 

  
  


Tzuyu heard Dahyun coo followed by the sound of them kissing. “Okay, if you’re gonna have sex, please hang up first.” 

  
  


“Bye!” Chaeyoung yelled into the phone followed by a loud giggle from Dahyun. 

  
  


“Go for it, Tzu!” Dahyun said before the call ended. 

  
  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes and dialed Jeongyeon’s number. When she picked up, she sounded swamped. “What’s up, baby?” 

  
  


“Do you have an extra toothbrush I can use? I promise to be there in ten minutes if you have one.” 

  
  


“In the medicine cabinet. The mirror opens up.” 

  
  


Tzuyu opened the mirror and found it. “Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” 

  
  


“See you in a minute.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put her phone down and got ready as quickly as she could, running her fingers through her hair as she rushed down to the shop. She’d never seen it past six in the morning and she was stunned at just how many people were there. Tzuyu side stepped through the crowd and up to Jeongyeon. “Tell me what I need to do.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon was handling the crowd like a champ as she was used to the volume of people. “There’s some pastries in the oven in the back. They’re set to go off in five. If you can take them out and put them on the cooling rack I’d appreciate it so I can handle this out here.” 

  
  


“Okay. Anything else?” 

  
  


“Just that for now. Don’t forget to wash your hands.” 

  
  


“I won’t.” Tzuyu rushed off to the back to do as Jeongyeon asked. She washed her hands and put on a pair of gloves she found as well. Once the five minutes was up, she pulled the pan out of the oven, carefully placing them on the cooling rack Jeongyeon already laid out on the counter. Just as she placed the last one down, Jeongyeon came into the back. 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


“How do you do this every day with no help? It’s so much.” 

  
  


“I’m used to it.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “It’s why I want to hire a little help. Maybe someone to run the counter while I’m back here.” 

  
  


“You need that. It’s not just a want. God, baby.” Tzuyu looked out the door. “I’d go crazy.” 

  
  


“I don’t mind it.” Jeongyeon kissed her cheek. “There’s waves. That was the morning work rush. I have some free time now.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, watching her start up another batch of pastries for the lunch hour. She was itching to talk about what happened that morning and found herself repeating Dahyun’s words in her head. “Jeong?” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Jeongyeon looked up but her hands were still kneading. 

  
  


“Did this morning really happen?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s hands paused. “When you very groggily told me you love me?” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s ears turned red. “Yes…” 

  
  


“It did.” 

  
  


“And I wasn’t dreaming that you said it back?” 

  
  


“Definitely wasn’t a dream.” Jeongyeon locked their eyes. 

  
  


_ Take a chance _ , she heard in her head.

  
  


Tzuyu walked over to her. “I love you, Jeongyeon.”

  
  


“I love you, too, Tzuyu.” 

  
  


The smile that spread across Tzuyu’s face could blind the sun. She surged forward and kissed Jeongyeon, putting one hand on her cheek. “I was so scared to say it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned in and kissed her again. “My hands are occupied, otherwise, I’d be hugging you. And there’s no need to be scared anymore.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, realizing where they were and pulled away. “I can wait for my hug.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled and finished putting the dough together to let it rest. She washed her hands and peeked out of the door before pulling Tzuyu into a tight hug. “No more being scared.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hugged her just as tightly. “I’ll try.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon was the first to pull back. “Might have to keep a toothbrush around for you.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Jeongyeon let out a deep breath as she locked the door after the final customer left for the day. She pulled out a chair and fell into it, stretching her legs out and leaning her head back. “Ugh.” 

  
  


Tzuyu came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. “You work so hard, baby.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed at the feeling of Tzuyu massaging her shoulders. “So do you.” She reached up and tugged on Tzuyu’s shirt to get her to bend down. “C’mere.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bent down. “Hmm?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached up and pulled her down by the back of her neck for a kiss. “Been wanting to do that since this morning.” 

  
  


“Kiss me upside down?” Tzuyu teased, kissing her again. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved back, earning a whine from Jeongyeon, who reached out to hold her back. “Don’t go.” 

  
  


“Hold on.” Tzuyu pulled the blinds on the windows then moved to straddle Jeongyeon’s lap, cupping her cheeks to kiss her again. “Better this way.” She mumbled into it, hands running down to rest on the sides of her neck. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rested her hands on Tzuyu’s sides, sitting up properly to continue the kiss. She hesitantly ran them around to rest on her lower back, resting her fingertips just above the swell of her ass. 

  
  


Tzuyu could feel how hesitant her hands were and reached back to grip her wrists. “You can touch me.” She opened her eyes to look into Jeongyeon’s. “It’s okay.” Tzuyu guided her hands lower to rest on her ass, biting her lip when Jeongyeon gave it a light squeeze. She pressed their upper bodies together, looping her arms around her neck as she leaned in again, capturing Jeongyeon’s lower lip between her own. 

  
  


Jeongyeon kept her hands where Tzuyu put them, trying to keep her mind off of the way their chests pressed together. She felt Tzuyu’s hands working the knot at the back of her neck that held her apron on. Once it was untied, she pulled it down, the back of her hands brushing down her chest. 

  
  


Tzuyu felt Jeongyeon’s breath hitch as her hands brushed over her chest. She pulled back and rested their foreheads together, letting her fingers flirt with the hem of Jeongyeon’s shirt. When she didn’t stop her, Tzuyu slipped her hands inside. Her fingertips wandered around the skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles tense slightly. “Do you want me to stop?” Tzuyu asked softly. 

  
  


“No.” Jeongyeon replied. “I want you to touch me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s heart thundered in her chest as she moved her hands higher. She tilted her head to continue their kiss as her palms slid over Jeongyeon’s chest. A low moan hit her ears when she squeezed. “I’ll have to file that for later.” Tzuyu said against her lips, thumbs running across her nipples, still covered by her bra. Jeongyeon gasped, biting down on Tzuyu’s bottom lip. 

  
  


“Sensitive.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked and did it again, her own gasp escaping her lips when Jeongyeon squeezed her ass the hardest yet. She leaned up and kissed a line down to Tzuyu’s neck, running the flat of her tongue along her pulse point. Tzuyu’s hips bucked and her nails dug into the back of her neck. 

  
  


“Jeong…” She let out a moan that Jeongyeon wanted to hear over and over again. 

  
  


“Looks like I found yours too.” She whispered against her skin, pressing a few firm kisses to her neck. 

  
  


Tzuyu whimpered, pulling back to kiss her, tongue slipping past her lips. Jeongyeon let out a soft moan as her tongue slid over hers. 

  
  


A motorcycle revving its engine loudly right outside the shop made them jump apart, hearts pounding. Tzuyu licked her lips and swallowed hard. “I, uhm…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon slid her hands around to her thighs. “Yeah…” 

  
  


Tzuyu cleared her throat. “We should probably clean up so you can close.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together and nodded. “We should.” 

  
  


They both shared a look before their lips crashed together again. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Tzuyu and lifted her up, sitting her on the table. She stood between her legs, feeling them wrap around her to hold her close. Jeongyeon braced herself on the table when Tzuyu tried to pull them backward. She put her hand on Tzuyu’s lower back to keep her upright. 

  
  


“Baby, as much as I want to,” Jeongyeon said through her kisses. “We can’t do this in the shop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined and sat up straight, running her hands up the back of her shirt. “I know…” She buried into her neck, peppering kisses along the column of her neck. 

  
  


Jeongyeon bit her lip and tilted Tzuyu’s head up for a kiss. “Let me clean up and we’ll go. We need to eat dinner.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her back and nodded. “Anything I can do?” 

  
  


“Nope. Just stay right here.” Jeongyeon went to move, but found Tzuyu’s legs still wrapped around her. “You have to let me go.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted, causing Jeongyeon to peck her lip. “Fine.” 

  
  


Once she was free, Jeongyeon quickly cleaned up the shop and put everything in the kitchen away, starting up the dishwasher. She pulled her apron off fully and put her jacket on. “Ready?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, hopping off of the table. “Ready.” She laced her fingers with Jeongyeon’s as she switched the lights off and locked the door from the outside. They stayed that way until they reached her apartment, leaning heavily against her in the elevator. 

  
  


“What do you want for dinner?” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed in thought. “Dumplings.” 

  
  


“You got it.” Jeongyeon opened the door to her apartment and pulled her phone from her pocket to call the closest delivery place they both enjoyed. As she ordered, Tzuyu wrapped her arms around her from behind and swayed them from side to side, chin tucked into her neck. Jeongyeon put her hand over Tzuyu’s on her stomach, eyes closed as she reveled in the feeling. “Half an hour.” She said as she hung up. 

  
  


“Plenty of time to shower.” Tzuyu mentioned, but realized when she said it, she didn’t have a change of clothes. “And I’ve been wearing these clothes for two days…” 

  
  


“You can borrow mine for tomorrow. You work, right?” 

  
  


“I do. My scrubs are there, so I just need something to get me there and back home after my shift.” 

  
  


“We can arrange that.” Jeongyeon waddled them into the bedroom, opening her closet. “You choose while I shower. Then you can go after me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu let go of Jeongyeon. “Okay.” She stepped into the closet to look around while Jeongyeon showered. 

  
  


When she came out, her shoulder blade length hair was wet and pushed off to one side as she dried it. “Shower’s free.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned and stopped instantly at the sight. Her body was still slightly wet so her tank top clung to certain parts of her torso. She also found her eyes gravitating to her chest more than before now that she’d had her hands on it. “Uh huh…” 

  
  


Jeongyeon walked up to Tzuyu and kissed her gently. “Go shower.” 

  
  


Tzuyu snapped out of her haze and moved past her to shower. Jeongyeon watched her go with a small, crooked smirk on her face. As she finished brushing her hair and pulling it up into a bun, Tzuyu came out of the shower dressed similarly. Jeongyeon’s eyes roamed more than usual as well. “Food should be here soon.” She said in a distracted tone. 

  
  


“Now who’s staring?” She teased. 

  
  


Jeongyeon’s eyes flicked up to Tzuyu’s. “Me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu met her eyes and walked up to her, resting her hands low on her hips. “At least now you know you can touch too.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon ran her hands along Tzuyu’s lower back. “I do know.” Just as she was about to slide her hands lower, there was a knock at the door. She groaned softly and opened it, thanking the delivery person and paying them. Jeongyeon set up the table in the kitchen while Tzuyu fixed her hair into a ponytail. 

  
  


Tzuyu sat down at the table, breaking the wooden chopsticks so she could grab a dumpling before Jeongyeon sat down. “Dibs.” She said with her cheeks full. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and scooted the chair next to her, grabbing one of her own. “Cute.” 

  
  


They were both starving, so they ate in relative silence. Once they were done, Jeongyeon got up first to clean the empty boxes. Tzuyu watched her, resting her chin on her hand. When Jeongyeon turned around, she caught Tzuyu watching her. “Why is it that every time I turn back around, you’re looking at my ass?” She teased. 

  
  


“Because it’s nice.” Tzuyu stood and offered Jeongyeon her hand, pulling her back to the bedroom. She got them both in bed and nuzzled into her chest, resting her forehead against Jeongyeon’s neck. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms tight around Tzuyu to keep her close. 

  
  


“Tired?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “I don’t see how you do all of that and still have energy at the end of the day to see me.” 

  
  


“Because I love you. I’d still want to see you even if I was dead tired.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled wide when she heard Jeongyeon so casually say she loved her. “I love you, too.” She tilted her head and kissed her jaw. 

  
  


Jeongyeon pressed her lips to Tzuyu’s forehead. “You should rest. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed softly. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Hopefully. I don’t need any more surprise surgeries.” 

  
  


“I don’t want you to have them either.” 

  
  


Tzuyu tangled her legs with Jeongyeon’s, letting her eyes close. “No more injuries.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed her back slowly, knowing it always put her to sleep. “Nope. Everyone is safe.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed again, her breathing evening out without a minute or two. Jeongyeon reached over to turn the light off and cuddled back into Tzuyu for the night. She could definitely get used to having her around every night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon finally meets Tzuyu's best friends, then they take another big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I'm thinking this has two more chapters and it'll be done. Maybe.

Two weeks later, it had become a routine for Tzuyu to stay the night. There was the occasional night where she stayed at her place, but neither liked the idea of it. On her days off, Tzuyu would go back to her apartment to clean up and pay the bills then pack a bag for the next few days to stay with Jeongyeon. Tonight was going to be interesting, however. She’d made plans for her two best friends in the whole world, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, to meet Jeongyeon. 

  
  


“They better be nice to you.” Tzuyu’s voice was muffled as she had her face tucked into her neck while she cooked dinner for the four of them. 

  
  


“Baby, I don’t think they’d be rude. They might grill me, but I don’t mind that. Best friends are always protective.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed. “Chaeyoung might be a little harder than Dahyun. Maybe.” 

  
  


“We’ll find out soon.” Jeongyeon turned in her arms and cupped her cheeks. “I’ll answer any question they have for me. Don’t worry yourself over it, okay?” 

  
  


“Fine. I won’t.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Jeongyeon leaned in and gave her a kiss. “Plus, if they leave early enough, we get some cuddle time before we need to pass out.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist, palms flat on her lower back. “True.” She kissed her again. “And maybe something else,” she hinted with a grin. 

  
  


Jeongyeon mirrored her grin, hers a little lopsided. “If you want.” 

  
  


“I do want.” Tzuyu slid her hands lower to grip Jeongyeon’s ass tightly, pulling their bodies flush together. 

  
  


Jeongyeon nipped Tzuyu’s lower lip as she slipped her hands under the front of her shirt to feel her skin. “Me too.” 

  
  


Just as they were about to kiss again, the timer went off for the stove. Jeongyeon groaned and turned to take the pot off of the heat. Tzuyu pulled away to set the table. Just as she finished, the buzzer rang. “That’ll be them.” 

  
  


She walked over to the door and opened it, peeking her head out towards the elevator. Two sets of running feet hit Jeongyeon’s ears before two small bodies collided with Tzuyu’s. 

  
  


“Hi.” Dahyun gave Tzuyu a tight squeeze and came inside, giving a respectful bow to Jeongyeon. “Nice to meet you. I’m Dahyun.” 

  
  


“I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

  
  


“Good things, I hope.” 

  
  


“Nothing but.” Jeongyeon noticed a person behind her that must be Chaeyoung. 

  
  


Chaeyoung let go of Tzuyu and came around to greet Jeongyeon. “I’m Chaeyoung.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you. Dinner just finished, come sit.” She led them into the kitchen and motioned for them to take their seats. “I hope you like it.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu’s always boasting about how good of a cook you are.” Chaeyoung said, waiting for the go ahead to eat, which Jeongyeon gave. 

  
  


“And she’s right, oh my God.” Dahyun said, cheeks full. “This is amazing.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled at the compliment. “Thank you. I love cooking for people.” 

  
  


“That’s why you own a bakery?” Chaeyoung asked. 

  
  


“Essentially. I love baking. My grandmother taught me how when I was little. It snowballed from there. My mom taught me to cook.” 

  
  


“That’s so nice, though.” Dahyun said. “I wish I could cook like this.” 

  
  


“I’m teaching Tzuyu, so maybe she’ll pass on that knowledge to you.” 

  
  


“And she hasn’t burnt your apartment down yet?” 

  
  


“Hey!” 

  
  


“What?” Dahyun defended. “You almost burnt our room up making popcorn.” 

  
  


Tzuyu paused. “That was one time.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon raised her brow. “How did you almost burn the dorm making popcorn?” 

  
  


“I’ll tell you later.” Tzuyu mumbled, not wanting to relive the experience. 

  
  


“She used a hotplate.” 

  
  


“Chaeyoung!” Tzuyu reached over the table to try and cover her mouth. 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together to hide her growing smile. “I think I see where this is going.” 

  
  


Tzuyu huffed and sat back in her chair. “Why am I the one getting made fun of tonight? You’re supposed to be getting to know Jeong.” 

  
  


“Gotta break the ice.” Chaeyoung teased then looked to Jeongyeon. “So what are your intentions with her?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon paled. “That’s a loaded question.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed, looking into her eyes. “Do you have an answer?” 

  
  


“I do.” Jeongyeon sat up straighter. “I love her and I want to be with her for as long as she’ll have me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu felt her heart melt at her words. 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them and smiled. “You two are cute together. It’s different in person than seeing it in photos.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Jeongyeon spared a glance at Tzuyu. “I’d do anything to make her happy, so I don’t want you to think this is just a fling.” 

  
  


“We don’t get that vibe.” Chaeyoung added. “It’s cute.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked between Dahyun and Chaeyoung. “Don’t think I won’t forget you two ratting me out about the popcorn.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “Just wait until I tell her about how you burnt a hole in the carpet boiling water.” 

  
  


Tzuyu threw up her arms then covered her face with her hands. 

  
  


After dinner, they were all cuddled up on the couch. Chaeyoung holding Dahyun and Jeongyeon holding Tzuyu while they watched a movie together. Things went smoothly even at more questions from the two of them. 

  
  


“So when is the wedding?” Jeongyeon asked. 

  
  


“Two weeks.” Dahyun shifted to get more comfortable. “It’s been so stressful.” 

  
  


“Weddings sound awful to plan. Especially if there’s a lot of people.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “It is. While we planned, it just got bigger and bigger. You feel like if you don’t invite someone, they’ll be offended, so the list just grew so big.” 

  
  


“I can see that.” Jeongyeon pressed her lips to the side of Tzuyu’s head when she started to doze. “I never really saw the point of marriage.” She said quietly, letting Tzuyu get a little nap. 

  
  


“Why?” Chaeyoung asked curiously. 

  
  


“If you love someone, why do you need a piece of paper saying you do? I know the laws are different now, but when I was younger, I felt like such an outcast. Why do other people get to marry each other and not me? Why am I so different? My love is the same as yours.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “It just soured me on the idea of it, I guess.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “I can see how it would. I was kind of the same way until Dahyun and I finally pulled our heads out of our asses. We’d known each other since middle school. The best of friends. Did everything together. We both had feelings for each other, but were too scared to say anything in case the other didn’t feel the same way. Didn’t want to lose that friendship. But one day, Dahyun kissed me and that was it.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hand. “It was a risk I don’t regret taking because I’ve been so happy ever since. It was like the color was brought into my world. Like I was seeing in black and white before.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

  
  


“You two are cute.” 

  
  


“So are you two. I’ve never seen her so happy before. She’s had girlfriends before, but you’re different somehow. She never stops talking about you. Her old girlfriends, she would barely even mention.” 

  
  


“Well, that makes me feel good.” Jeongyeon smiled. “Tzuyu is different for me too. I don’t know what it is about her.” 

  
  


“You love her.” Dahyun sat up. “Like, truly love her. You may have said it in the past, but this time, it’s real.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon did her best not to tear up in front of them, so she tightened her arms around Tzuyu. “I do. I really do love her.” 

  
  


“So don’t let her go.” 

  
  


“I won’t. I promise.” 

  
  


“Good. Because I can tell you that she loves you just as much, Jeongyeon.” Dahyun kept her tone quiet just in case Tzuyu woke up. “She’d pull the moon out of the sky for you.” 

  
  


“I’d do the same for her.” Jeongyeon’s voice hitched, but she swallowed it back. “I won’t let her go.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and reached forward to give Jeongyeon’s hand a small squeeze. “I’m trusting you on that. Tzuyu deserves the best and from what I see, that’s what you are.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded slowly. “I’m trying to be my best for her.” 

  
  


“Well, keep doing what you’re doing. It’s working.” 

  
  


“I will.” She whispered. 

  
  


Chaeyoung rubbed Dahyun’s sides. “We should get going. They have to be up for work.” 

  
  


“Oh, you’re right.” Dahyun slipped out of Chaeyoung’s hold and jumped on top of Tzuyu, making her and Jeongyeon groan at the sudden weight. 

  
  


“Why?” Tzuyu whined, wiggling to get Dahyun off of her back. 

  
  


“We’re leaving, sleeping beauty.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pushed up on her hands, finally getting Dahyun off of her back. “Okay.” She stood up and helped Chaeyoung up with a tug. She got them both in tight hugs, waddling to the door when they didn’t let go. “Be safe going home.” 

  
  


“We will.” Dahyun and Chaeyoung said their goodbyes to Jeongyeon as well. As the door closed, Tzuyu turned and tucked into her neck. 

  
  


“Come on.” Jeongyeon walked them to the bedroom and got Tzuyu on the bed. “You should change for bed.”

  
  


Tzuyu, still half asleep, started to strip down. Jeongyeon blushed hotly, turning away just as she kicked her pants off. She cleared her throat and grabbed shorts and a tank top for her. “Put these on.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Tzuyu grabbed the clothes and slid them on. Jeongyeon turned just as the tank top covered her stomach. 

  
  


“I’ll be right back.” Jeongyeon went to change in the bathroom, splashing a bit of cold water on her face before returning. 

  
  


Tzuyu cuddled up to her, tangling their legs together. “Sleepy.” 

  
  


“I know, baby.” Jeongyeon kissed her forehead and pulled her close. 

  
  


Tzuyu closed her eyes. “Love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. So much.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The following week, Tzuyu kept her promise of a show and tell at Dahyun’s class. After getting the clearance she needed, she walked in with a few animal crates, greeting the excitable kindergartners. “Good morning!” 

  
  


Dahyun motioned for the class to sit on the carpet while Tzuyu set up. “This is Tzuyu. She works as a doctor at the zoo. She’s going to show us some really cool animals today.” 

  
  


“That’s right.” Tzuyu sat on the floor. “I have a few things to start off slow and we’ll ease into the even more cool ones.” She smiled at the chatter. “I will have to ask that we stay really quiet. We don’t want to scare them, right?” 

  
  


When the class nodded, she brought out a rabbit. “This is our first little guy. His name is Hops. Can one of you tell me why?” 

  
  


“Because rabbits hop!” One of the kids said. 

  
  


“You’re right! Good job.” Tzuyu scooted forward on her knees, carefully holding the rabbit in her arms. “You all can come up and feel how soft he is.” 

  
  


Dahyun gathered the kids in a line and let them, one by one, come up and touch the rabbit. After Hops was put away, she opened another crate. “Is anyone here afraid of snakes?” 

  
  


A few of the kids recoiled at the word, but they put on a brave face. 

  
  


“Snakes aren’t bad, I promise.” Tzuyu grabbed a ball python, letting it curl around her fingers and wrist. “This is Phantom. He’s about six years old,” Tzuyu held him higher for the class to see. “And the reason he’s named Phantom is because that’s what they call his coloring. Also called morphs.” 

  
  


Dahyun started to line the students up. 

  
  


“Aren’t snakes slimy?” 

  
  


“Not at all. It’s just their skin that shines. No slime. Here,” Tzuyu came forward gently so she didn’t scare the kids. “Run your finger across his back.” 

  
  


The little girl came up and did as Tzuyu said, a wide smile forming on her face. “It feels weird.” 

  
  


“It’s cool, huh?” 

  
  


The girl nodded and did it again before letting the rest have a turn. Tzuyu was proud of their bravery even when some were scared to try. She stood and walked over to Dahyun. “Wanna hold him?” 

  
  


Dahyun took Phantom from Tzuyu. “Hi there.” 

  
  


The kids ooh’d at their teacher holding the snake. “You’re so brave!” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “It’s fun to hold snakes. They’re strong.” 

  
  


Tzuyu went to the last crate she had and pulled out a large tortoise “This big girl is our last one today.” She heard a few exclamations at how big the tortoise was. “She’s almost five decades old. Who can tell me how old that is?” 

  
  


“Fifty!” 

  
  


“That’s right.” Tzuyu sat on the floor again and let the tortoise walk around the room. “The difference between tortoises and turtles is that they live on land and not in the water.” 

  
  


“They don’t need water?” 

  
  


“They need water to survive just like us, but they don’t need to live inside the water like turtles. And she’ll continue to get bigger and bigger as she grows older. She’s not fully grown yet.” 

  
  


A few of the kids went up to touch the back of her shell. Tzuyu kept a close eye on them as they did to make sure they didn’t hurt her. “They can live to be over a hundred years old.” 

  
  


“Wow!” 

  
  


“What do they eat?” 

  
  


“They eat lots of vegetables, greens and fruits. Also dandelions.” Tzuyu listed off on her fingers. 

  
  


“Tasty.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


Tzuyu stood to take Phantom from Dahyun, knowing her time was coming to an end with the class. She put him safely away. 

  
  


“Time to say goodbye.” Dahyun rose from her seat, shushing the groans that followed the announcement. 

  
  


Tzuyu, once she got everyone packed up safe, crouched down to be level with the kids. “It was fun coming to see you today.” 

  
  


“Can you come back?” 

  
  


“I have to clear it with my boss, but I don’t see why not. Some time soon, hopefully.” 

  
  


“We’ll go ahead and have a recess now.” She had them line up by the door, stopping to give Tzuyu a hug. “Thank you for coming.” 

  
  


Tzuyu squeezed her tight. “No problem. It’s always fun to see kids with new animals. They’re curious and unafraid mostly.” 

  
  


“Might have to ask about a field trip to the zoo so they can see even more.” 

  
  


“That would be amazing. I could request to be the guide.” 

  
  


“Let’s try to make it happen.” 

  
  


“I’ll do my best to push it through.” Tzuyu grabbed the crates and walked out. “See you later!” 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu walked into Jeongyeon’s apartment, toeing her shoes off and wandered into the living room to find her napping, arm slung over her eyes. She climbed on top of her and kissed along her jaw and cheek. “Wake up.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon groaned, but moved her arms to wrap around Tzuyu. “Hi, baby.” Her tone was deep with sleep, but she opened her eyes. 

  
  


“Hi. How was your day?” 

  
  


“It was good. Did the kids behave for you?” She rubbed Tzuyu’s back slowly. 

  
  


“They were amazing. None of them screamed about Phantom.” 

  
  


“Good. Even though he’s scary.” 

  
  


“He’s not scary.” Tzuyu pouted. 

  
  


“He is.” Jeongyeon leaned up for a kiss. “It’ll take me a while to warm up to him.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grumbled, nuzzling into her neck. “Fine. That’s all I ask.” She pressed a few kisses to her neck, grinning when Jeongyeon tilted her head to the side to give her more room. She took advantage of it, leaving a small hickey just under her collar. At Jeongyeon’s soft moan, she moved up to kiss her deeply. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed into it, sliding her hands up Tzuyu’s shirt. “You’re in a mood tonight.” She said between kisses. “Not complaining, though.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, slipping her tongue past Jeongyeon’s lips. Jeongyeon let out another soft moan, her hold tightening. Tzuyu inched her hands up the front of Jeongyeon’s shirt and let her fingertips flirt with the underside of her bra. “Wanna go to the bedroom?” She asked, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


Jeongyeon met her gaze and nodded. “Yes.” 

  
  


Tzuyu got up and held her hand out for Jeongyeon, who took it and followed her. Her heart was thundering in her ribs. She pulled Jeongyeon to her, kissing her again. When the backs of her knees hit the soft surface of the bed, they tumbled backward without breaking the kiss. Jeongyeon braced herself on the bed and pushed up, looking down at Tzuyu. 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair then rested her hands on the sides of her neck, thumbs rubbing her jawline. “Make love to me?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, leaning down to connect their lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Tzuyu attend and help with Dahyun and Chaeyoung's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. Might have cried whilst writing this chapter. Maybe...

Another two weeks passed and it was time for Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s wedding. Jeongyeon had been roped into helping set things up, not that she minded. The night before, they were in the reception hall setting up. Tzuyu came up behind her and kissed the side of her head. “How you doing over here?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned back into her embrace. “So far so good, I think.” She tilted her head to see if the table cloth was straight. “Might be crooked still.” 

  
  


Tzuyu took a few steps back and looked, comparing both sides. “It needs to come a little left.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stepped forward and shifted the table cloth to the left. “Like that?” 

  
  


“Perfect.” 

  
  


“Like you?” Jeongyeon flirted, putting her hands on Tzuyu’s hips. 

  
  


“More like you.” Tzuyu leaned in to kiss her. Just as she was about to deepen it, she heard Dahyun’s voice. 

  
  


“Can you not make out right now? We need to finish.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back and looked at Dahyun. “You’re just mad because you can’t see Chae until tomorrow.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted then shoved her shoulder. “Don’t remind me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Dahyun, squeezing her tight. “It’s just one night.” 

  
  


“One night too many.” Dahyun tucked into her chest, arms tight around her waist. 

  
  


“After tomorrow, you have the rest of your life.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and stayed in Tzuyu’s arms for a minute before pulling back. “Let’s finish so we both can get out of here.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed Dahyun’s shoulder then got back to work setting up the tables and centerpieces. It was another four hours until they were done and Dahyun was satisfied. 

  
  


“It looks amazing, Dahyun.” Jeongyeon hooked her arm around her shoulders. 

  
  


Tzuyu came up on her other side. “It’s going to be great.” 

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath. “No issues. Please.” She said mostly to herself. 

  
  


“It’ll be fine.” Jeongyeon reassured. “I’ll be here early to handle the caterer so you only have to worry about getting ready.” 

  
  


“Thank you so much for that, by the way. I didn’t know what I was going to do.” 

  
  


“It’s no problem at all.” 

  
  


“She’s the best.” Tzuyu smiled. 

  
  


Dahyun groaned. “You can be cute tomorrow, not tonight.” 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed. “Sorry.” 

  
  


Dahyun checked her phone. “We should get going. Have to get up early.” She gave both of them hugs. “Thank you again for helping me.” 

  
  


“Really, it’s nothing.” Jeongyeon rubbed her back. “Try and get some rest tonight.” 

  
  


“I’ll do my best. It’ll be weird sleeping without her there.” 

  
  


“One night.” Tzuyu held up a finger. 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun sighed. “See you tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Drive safe.” Jeongyeon walked Dahyun out to her car since it was dark to make sure she was safe then went back inside to turn the lights off and grab Tzuyu. “Ready?” 

  
  


Tzuyu grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand. “Yup.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon walked them out to the car then drove back to her place. She collapsed on the couch, grunting softly when Tzuyu fell on top of her. Her arms automatically wrapped around her, rubbing her back. 

  
  


“Don’t put me to sleep.” Tzuyu complained, scooting up to kiss her. 

  
  


“Why? We have to be up.” 

  
  


“Because I want some time with you.” Tzuyu wiggled her brows, kissing her deeper. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed into it, running her hands up the back of Tzuyu’s shirt. “We’d need to go to the bedroom for that, babe.” 

  
  


“Says who?” 

  
  


“Says me. The last time we did that on the couch, both of our backs hurt the next day.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grumbled, but got up and dragged Jeongyeon into the bedroom, connecting their lips again. Jeongyeon pulled Tzuyu’s shirt off then rolled them over to sit up, pulling her own off and tossing it aside. “We better not be late.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Jeongyeon ran into the bedroom from the kitchen, dressing as quickly as she could. “I told you!” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked out of the bathroom with a towel around herself. “I’m sorry!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled her hair up into a bun and grabbed her phone and keys. “I gotta go.” She leaned in and kissed Tzuyu’s lips a few times. “I love you. See you in an hour.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her back. “Go on. I love you, too.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon gave her one last kiss then headed to the door, grabbing her bag on the way. She drove as fast as she could to the venue, getting there just in time to meet the caterer. She told them where to set up and how to use the kitchens. Once she’d gotten that done, she took a deep breath of relief. 

  
  


She made her way down to the changing room where Dahyun would be. “Hey.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked at her through the mirror where she was getting her hair done in soft, flowing curls. “Everything okay?” 

  
  


“Super good. No problems at all.” 

  
  


“Your cheeks are red.” 

  
  


“And?” 

  
  


“You’re out of breath.” Dahyun’s eyes narrowed. “You were late.” 

  
  


“I wasn’t! I got here in time. By like, a minute…” 

  
  


“Jeongyeon!” 

  
  


“It was Tzuyu’s fault!” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a sigh. “It’s fine.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked at her again. “Go get changed.” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” Jeongyeon went off to find Chaeyoung’s room. She knocked before entering. “Hey.” 

  
  


“Hey.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon noticed worry on her features. “What’s up?” 

  
  


“Scared.” 

  
  


She walked up to Chaeyoung and put her hands on her shoulders. “You’re about to marry the love of your life.” 

  
  


“I know…” 

  
  


“You’ve spoken publicly before.” 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


“But this is different because you’re expressing your barest feelings.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung looked into her eyes. “Yes…” Her tone was soft. 

  
  


“Chaeng, as soon as you see Dahyun, nothing is going to matter in that room. There may be a ton of people there, but as soon as you lay eyes on her, it’s all gonna melt away. She’ll be all you see.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s chin wibbled. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded. “Absolutely. And you’ll nail it. Then you’ll be married.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, taking a deep, slow breath. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Don’t thank me. Get ready to marry your girl.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled wide at that. “Okay.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung got changed as well as Jeongyeon. She’d chosen a nice pair of black pants and a button up shirt, leaving the first two open. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders, ending just below her collarbone. Jeongyeon helped Chaeyoung zip up and tie her dress at the back, lacing it up. 

  
  


“You good?” Jeongyeon asked, catching her eyes in the mirror. 

  
  


“I’m good. I can do it.” 

  
  


Just then, Chaeyoung’s parents came into the room, so Jeongyeon excused herself with a respectful bow. She went in search of Tzuyu and ran into her in the hall, her breath taken from her. “Oh wow.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wore an ankle length white and gold dress that fell off at the shoulder. She smiled at the sight of Jeongyeon. “You look amazing.” She played with the opening on her shirt. “Trying to seduce me with that?” 

  
  


It took Jeongyeon a few seconds to take her eyes off of Tzuyu’s body in the form fitting dress. “Pretty sure I don’t need to anymore.” She teased. “Really, though, you look so beautiful.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned in to peck her lips. “Thank you, baby. I’m sorry I can’t sit with you during.” 

  
  


“You’re maid of honor, babe, it’s okay.” Jeongyeon rubbed her arms. “I’ll get to watch you the whole time.” 

  
  


“I’ll just be standing there with a ring.” 

  
  


“Still the most beautiful sight I’ll see today.” 

  
  


“Sweet talker.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon gave a little shrug. “It’s true.” 

  
  


Tzuyu draped her arms over Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Jeongyeon’s hands rested on her waist. “I’m probably going to cry this makeup off.” 

  
  


“Aww, baby.” Jeongyeon rubbed her sides. “We’ll give you some touch ups before the reception then.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted and Jeongyeon leaned up to kiss it away. “Better go to Dahyun before I ruin my lipstick.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her one more time. “I’ll see you in a little while.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, letting her fingers play with the ends of Jeongyeon’s hair. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jeongyeon took her hands and kissed them before turning her around and pushing lightly on her shoulders to let her go. “Go on.” 

  
  


Two hours later, she was sitting on the second row, waiting for the ceremony to start. She spotted people coming in from the side. It was Chaeyoung coming to take her spot at the altar. Jeongyeon gave her a thumbs up, making her smile. The music started soon after, Jeongyeon turning to watch Tzuyu walk up the aisle. 

  
  


The sight made her breathless. She couldn’t help but imagine it was herself in Chaeyoung’s place with Tzuyu walking towards her at the altar. She blinked back tears and kept her focus on the doors where Dahyun would be coming from. As her entrance song started, everyone stood. Jeongyeon kept glancing between Dahyun and Chaeyoung, not able to hold back her wide smile at how they were looking at each other. 

  
  


They locked hands as the priest started. When it came to their vows, Jeongyeon’s heart raced just listening to them. Every word was so full of love, she couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. Her eyes searched out Tzuyu’s and they locked. Tzuyu was just as teary eyed as Jeongyeon, but when their eyes met, it made her cry more. 

  
  


Jeongyeon was beginning to reconsider her stance. 

  
  


After the ceremony, Jeongyeon found Tzuyu in one of the changing rooms, fixing her makeup. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu locked their eyes through the mirror, smiling at the sight of her. “Hi.” She stood and walked over to her, hugging her tight. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed her lower back and swayed them. “That was beautiful.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. “I’m happy they finally did it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, kissing the side of her head. “They’ll be happy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed, closing her eyes at the soothing motion of Jeongyeon rocking them. They didn’t break apart for a few minutes, just wanting to hold each other. Jeongyeon looked at Tzuyu’s eyes and ran her finger under them to fix her makeup a little. “Perfect.” 

  
  


“Let’s go.” Tzuyu took her hand and guided her to the reception hall. Once inside, they found their assigned seats and took them. Tzuyu scooted her chair as close as she could get it, wanting to be close to her girlfriend. During the first dance, Jeongyeon reached over and laced her fingers with Tzuyu’s.

  
  


She couldn’t stop imagining Dahyun and Chaeyoung as them and it tugged at her heart. Maybe marriage wasn’t such a bad idea after all. As maid of honor, Tzuyu had a speech to make. She stood in front of the crowd and spoke. 

  
  


“I know this is supposed to be a mini roast of sorts, but I don’t want to do that. I love these two with my whole heart. There’s a lot of things that happened in my life I wouldn’t have been able to get through without them. And to see them now, finally getting married, it makes my heart full.” Tzuyu’s voice hitched, but she brought it back under control. “I had always hoped to have a love like theirs. They were just so natural. Made for each other like two pieces of a puzzle. They fit together perfectly. You can’t have one without the other.” Tzuyu swallowed her tears again and turned to face them. “I hope you have a happy and rewarding life together, and I’ll be with you through it all.” 

  
  


Dahyun and Chaeyoung stood to pull Tzuyu into a hug. Tzuyu buried her head between them as she finally let herself cry. 

  
  


“You did, you know,” Chaeyoung whispered into her ear. “You did find your love.” 

  
  


That only made Tzuyu cry harder. Dahyun cupped her cheeks. “You did. She’s right. You’ve got your puzzle piece too.” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed the hard lump in her throat and nodded with a soft smile. She looked over Dahyun’s head to see Jeongyeon wiping away tears. She took a shaky breath and walked back to her seat. Jeongyeon instantly pulled her close, kissing her temple. 

  
  


“You did good, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s midsection. “Thank you.” 

  
  


As the night went on, they stayed glued to each other, even when they danced. They weren’t ever more than a few inches apart. When the crowd started to thin out as people went home, they stuck by Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“You two better have the weekend away.” 

  
  


“We do, don’t worry.” Chaeyoung put her arm around Dahyun. “A quiet place.” 

  
  


“Good.” Tzuyu pulled them both into hugs. “Let us take care of the rest.” 

  
  


“You sure? We don’t mind helping.” 

  
  


“Dahyun,” Tzuyu put her hands on her shoulders. “Go be with your wife.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that. “Okay. Fine.” She took Chaeyoung’s hand. “Come on. Wife.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung laughed and pulled her close. “Cute.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head, watching them go. “Adorable.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded and looked around. “Let’s get these tables done and we can go home too.” 

  
  


They worked for the next hour and a half, cleaning up the reception hall. Once they were home, Jeongyeon went straight to the bedroom to lay down, arms stretched out at her sides. “I’m so sore.” 

  
  


Tzuyu slid into bed next to her, resting against her chest. “It’s a lot of work.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon put her arm around Tzuyu to keep her close. “It is.” 

  
  


Tzuyu rubbed her stomach idly, thinking back on what Dahyun and Chaeyoung told her after her speech. 

  
  


“I can hear your wheels turning, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed and looked up at her. “Sorry. Just thinking.” 

  
  


“Wanna talk about it?” 

  
  


Tzuyu shrugged. “Just something they told me after my speech.” 

  
  


“What did they say?” 

  
  


“That I’d found my puzzle piece too.” Her tone was soft. 

  
  


A slow smile formed on Jeongyeon’s lips. “They’re right.” 

  
  


Tzuyu propped up on her elbow to look at her. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon cupped her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. “Yes. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her again, pouring all the love she had for her into it. “I love you so much, Jeongyeon.” She looked into her eyes. 

  
  


“I love you, too, Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon took her hand and laced their fingers. “I won’t stop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu teared up for what felt like the tenth time that day and buried into her neck. “I won’t either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! See you next time!


	6. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, the girls go on a vacation, and Jeongyeon is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. We've reached the end! But is it really then end?

Jeongyeon sighed heavily, rushing around the house to get everything together for their vacation. The first one they’ve had together and in general for two years. Last year, Tzuyu finally made the decision to move in after Jeongyeon asked. She was trying not to let her head tell her it was too soon, but when she’d done that before, it put her in a bad place. Ever since, they’d both been the happiest they’d ever been. Waking up to the love of your life every day was the best feeling. 

  
  


Tzuyu came into the bedroom and observed Jeongyeon with a raised brow. “Are you done freaking out?” 

  
  


“No.” Jeongyeon went through their bags twice, making sure they had everything they needed. “You have your passport, yeah?” 

  
  


“In my pocket.” Tzuyu pulled it out and showed it to her. “Baby, it’s going to be fine. We didn’t miss anything. Besides, we’re going to be on an island. We don’t need a lot of stuff other than swim suits.” 

  
  


“I know, I know.” 

  
  


What Tzuyu didn’t know is, Jeongyeon was freaking out about where to hide her engagement ring so she wouldn’t accidentally happen on it. She couldn’t keep it on her since she’d empty her pockets at the airport security and Tzuyu would see it. Finally, she found a place to stash it once Tzuyu gave up on trying to calm her down. 

  
  


Jeongyeon zipped up their bags and put them by the door. “Okay, we’re ready.” 

  
  


“Calm?” Tzuyu stood from the couch. 

  
  


“Yes. I’m calm.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bent down to kiss her. “Good. This is supposed to be a vacation. Relaxing. Calming.” 

  
  


“I know.” Jeongyeon kissed her one more time. “But now all I have to freak out about is missing the plane, so let’s go.” She put her shoes on and hurried Tzuyu along with a hand motion. “Come on.” 

  
  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes and followed behind her. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” She muttered as she walked into the elevator. 

  
  


“I love you, too, and you’re stuck with this.” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tzuyu pushed off the back wall and found the car they had waiting for them to take them to the airport. “Hi.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung got out and gave them both hugs while Dahyun helped put the bags in the trunk. “Ready for vacation?” She asked as they got back in the car to head for the airport. 

  
  


“I was ready last year.” Tzuyu rested her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and laced their fingers. “Work is so exhausting.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed the top of her head. “But rewarding.” 

  
  


“Very.” 

  
  


On the way, they talked about everything and nothing since they’d be out of contact for the next week. Dahyun gave them both big hugs before sending them on their way, but tugging Jeongyeon back. “You’re doing it while you’re there?” 

  
  


“I am. It’s gonna be amazing.” Jeongyeon beamed. 

  
  


“Good luck. She’ll love it.” 

  
  


“Think she’ll say yes?” 

  
  


“Of course I do.” Dahyun pushed on her shoulders. “Now go.” 

  
  


The trip through security went smoothly, which calmed Jeongyeon down considerably. Tzuyu kept her hand in hers, knowing she was still somewhat on edge. She angled them around to get coffee and a sandwich to tide them over until they arrived at the resort. Tzuyu kept an eye on her as she ate. 

  
  


Once they boarded the plane, Jeongyeon white knuckled her armrest, closing the shade beside her so she couldn’t see outside. Tzuyu rubbed her forearm. “It’s okay, baby.” Her tone was gentle. 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded stiffly. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her thumb along the side of her hand soothingly. “We’ll be okay.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded again. “I know.” Her grip on Tzuyu’s hand got even tighter when the plane started to take off. When it leveled out, her shoulders relaxed a little. “I hate that…” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her cheek. “I know, baby.” 

  
  


With Tzuyu’s thumb moving on her hand, it was enough to distract her from overthinking while they were in the air. But when it came time to land, her anxiety shot through the roof again. Once they were finally on the ground and stopped did she fully relax. Tzuyu got up first and helped Jeongyeon out so they could get their bags from the baggage claim. After getting their things, both of them walked outside to find a car to take to the resort. Jeongyeon got out first to grab their bags from the driver while Tzuyu went inside to check them in. Following behind the hostess, they took in the sight of the crystal blue water surrounding their villa. 

  
  


Tzuyu opened the door, Jeongyeon pulling everything in behind her. “It’s so pretty.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon put the bags down in the bedroom and walked around. “It’s so nice. Good choice, baby.” She let out a soft squeal when Tzuyu tackled her onto the bed, kissing her hard. 

  
  


“Thank you for bringing me here.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled, resting her hands on her hips. “No problem. We’re going to have a good time.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned. “Stay here.” She got off of her and grabbed her bag, dragging it into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a black barely there bikini. Jeongyeon’s eyes widened at the sight. 

  
  


“Oh.” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked towards her, smirking at the look on Jeongyeon’s face even after nearly three years together. “Like it? I bought it for the trip.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon could only manage a nod. 

  
  


Tzuyu pushed her back by her shoulder and straddled her hips. “Maybe you should put yours on and we’ll test the water.” She grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand that started to travel toward the string holding her top on. “Uh uh. Not until tonight.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon whined and sat up, pressing a few firm kisses to her neck. “Fine.” She flipped their positions then went to change into her own bikini. Tzuyu had a similar reaction, eyes roaming all over her. 

  
  


“Remember what you said,” she began, grabbing two towels. “Not until tonight.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined softly, watching Jeongyeon’s ass as she walked to the back of the villa so they could leave. They had their own section of water, but it wasn’t private, so they knew they had to keep it somewhat PG while they were in the water. Tzuyu put her towel on the chair by the small dock and jumped in. 

  
  


Jeongyeon watched her breach the water and flip her hair back. “Okay, mermaid.” She teased then eased into the water herself. 

  
  


Tzuyu swam over to her and wrapped her arms and legs around her. “I would need a tail to be a mermaid.” She pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

  
  


“They make those.” Jeongyeon rested her hands on the underside of her thighs to keep her up. 

  
  


“They look cool.” Tzuyu kissed a trail down her cheek to her neck, nipping her pulse point. 

  
  


“What happened to waiting until tonight?” 

  
  


A soft hum came from the back of Tzuyu’s throat. “We’re not doing anything bad.” She whispered, biting down a little harder, making Jeongyeon’s knees buckle. 

  
  


“I’m gonna drop you if you don’t stop.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned and pulled away from her neck. “We’re in the water. It’s not like I’d go anywhere.” 

  
  


“You’re such a brat.” Jeongyeon connected their lips and didn’t pull away for a full minute. “But I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Tzuyu finally took in the scenery around them. “It’s so beautiful here.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, still looking at Tzuyu. “I know something more beautiful, though.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “Stop that.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head. “And I get to see you every day.” 

  
  


“Poor you.” She teased. 

  
  


“Lucky me.” Jeongyeon kissed her again. “Luckiest girl in the world.” 

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu’s ears turned red at that. “If you’re trying to get some, you’re well on your way.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Jeongyeon held Tzuyu tighter. “I could lay it on thicker.” Just as she was about to speak, Tzuyu cupped the back of her neck and kissed her slow and deep. 

  
  


“Take me inside.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


~

  
  


Over the next few days, all they did was relax and swim in the ocean. At night, they cuddled on the outdoor couch and watched the stars. Since there weren't many city lights, they could see a lot more of them than they could at home. 

  
  


“I wish the sky looked like this at home.” Tzuyu muttered quietly. 

  
  


“Too much light pollution.” Jeongyeon rubbed Tzuyu’s thigh that was slung over her hips. 

  
  


“It sucks.” 

  
  


“It does.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon put her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders, pulling her closer to kiss her forehead. “Might just have to take more vacations to see them.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled wide. “Really?” 

  
  


“If we can get off work, definitely. Now that I have good help at the shop, I can take more time off.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her hand under Jeongyeon’s shirt, gently rubbing her stomach. “I’d love that.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her forehead again then looked back up at the sky. Her heart picked up speed when she thought whether or not she should propose tonight. With how peaceful they both were, it would be the perfect time. She’d been carrying the ring with her when she actually had pants on with a pocket. Right now, it was sitting there. Waiting. 

  
  


Jeongyeon shifted a little to look into Tzuyu’s eyes. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Of course.” 

  
  


“Before I met you, I didn’t believe in marriage.” Jeongyeon was already getting choked up, but she powered through. “I even talked to Dahyun and Chaeyoung about it the night we met. It was a few weeks before they got married. I just,” she paused when Tzuyu put her hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb, knowing she was getting upset. “I thought it wasn’t something for me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned onto her side to face Tzuyu better. “I was bitter because why is my love different from everyone else? I love the same. I feel the same things. Why am I different?” She felt a tear slide, but Tzuyu was quick to catch it with her thumb. It was then she noticed Tzuyu was teary eyed too. 

  
  


“But after going to their wedding, I felt differently about it.” Jeongyeon tried to distract herself from crying by rubbing Tzuyu’s hip. “Seeing them express how much they love each other in front of their families. Making a lifelong bond… Then seeing you up there,” her voice hitched. “It changed something inside me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned in and kissed her gently. “Baby,” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stopped her with another kiss as she reached into her pocket for the ring. “Let me finish.” She brought the ring up for Tzuyu to see, hearing her breath catch. “I want to make that commitment to you. I want you to know that I’ll love you for the rest of my life.” 

  
  


“Jeongie…” 

  
  


“I want people to know you’re mine and for people to know that I’m yours. Build a family with you if you want. Whether it be an animal family or kids. I just know that I want to wake up with you by my side.” 

  
  


Tzuyu reached up and wiped her own tears away, nodding. “Of course.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt herself let out a deep breath. “Yeah?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nod got faster. “Yes, I want to marry you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon surged forward and kissed her deeply. Tzuyu kissed her back, pulling back to let out a soft sob. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms tight around her, rubbing her back gently. Tzuyu tucked into her neck, gripping the back of her shirt tight. After a few minutes, she pulled back and let Jeongyeon put the ring on. It was a simple silver band with diamonds all the way around. Simple, yet perfect for Tzuyu. 

  
  


“It’s gorgeous.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her again. “You’re gorgeous.” 

  
  


Tzuyu huffed a watery laugh. “I’m a mess.” 

  
  


“My mess.” 

  
  


Tzuyu playfully slapped her arm. “Always yours.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. “We’re getting married.” 

  
  


Tzuyu beamed at her words. “We’re getting married.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon tightened her hold on Tzuyu. “I love you. So much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Tzuyu cupped both of her cheeks to pull her in for another kiss. 

  
  


Their last two days, they were stuck at the hip. You didn’t see one without the other. Jeongyeon was even calm on the return flight. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were there and waiting, but didn’t show any sign of excitement just in case Jeongyeon hadn’t gone through with it. But when they spotted the ring on her finger, they both screamed and launched at Tzuyu. 

  
  


Tzuyu easily caught them both in a hug, eager to show off her ring. 

  
  


Chaeyoung came up to Jeongyeon and hugged her tight. “You did it.” 

  
  


“I did.” Jeongyeon smiled wide, watching Tzuyu with Dahyun. “At night under the stars.” 

  
  


“Sap.” Chaeyoung did her best to hook her arm over Jeongyeon’s shoulders, but she had to lean down a little. 

  
  


“For her, yeah.” Jeongyeon helped load their baggage in the trunk, leaving out the gifts they got for Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“I heard that.” Tzuyu called out, puckering her lips to send her a kiss. 

  
  


Jeongyeon caught it and pressed her hand to her chest. Chaeyoung shoved her shoulder. “Stop being gross.” 

  
  


“You did it with Dahyun. Leave me alone.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung gave her another teasing push then got in the car to drive them home. 

  
  


After unloading everything into their apartment, they flopped down on the bed, tired from the flight back. Tzuyu took up her usual place, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s chest. “Back to work tomorrow.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grumbled softly. “I know. But now you have something to share with your animals.” She held up her left hand. 

  
  


“They’re going to be excited.” Tzuyu beamed. 

  
  


“You’ll have to take a video for me.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will.” 

  
  


“Good.” Jeongyeon closed her eyes, but when she felt lips trail up her jaw and neck, she opened them. “What are you up to?” 

  
  


Tzuyu hooked her leg around her hips and climbed on top of her. “Loving my fiancé.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon chuckled, pulling her down for a deep kiss. “I’m not complaining.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


“I do like the sound of that. Fiancé.” 

  
  


“Me too. Dahyun was right.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


“You’re my puzzle piece.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon couldn’t hold back a smile. “And you’re mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, it's finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. BONUS WEDDING CHAPTER
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tzuyu jolted awake at the sound of her alarm, sighing heavily. She reached over to turn it off and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. There was one day left before she married Jeongyeon and the thought of it brought a smile to her face. It had been just over a year since she’d asked her and they used that time to move into a house outside of the city limits so they had more space and privacy when Tzuyu had to sometimes foster animals. She felt the bed move beside her and rolled to toss her arms around Jeongyeon. 

  
  


“Time to wake up.” 

  
  


“No.” Jeongyeon muttered. 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“No. Day off.” 

  
  


“More like two weeks off. We have a honeymoon to go on.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon opened her eyes and looked at Tzuyu. “I’m going to go crazy. I hope you know that.” 

  
  


“I do know that.” Tzuyu put her hand on her cheek and kissed her. “And I love you for it. I’m sure the bakery will be in great hands.” 

  
  


“I know it will be, I just-” 

  
  


“Am a control freak.” Tzuyu finished for her and giggled when her jaw dropped. 

  
  


“I am not.” 

  
  


“Baby, I love you so much, but when it comes to that place, you’re the biggest control freak.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pouted. “It’s my baby.” 

  
  


“And like I said, it’s in good hands.” 

  
  


“You said great hands.” 

  
  


“Same thing.” 

  
  


“No, good hands aren’t as good as great hands.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put both of her hands on Jeongyeon’s cheeks. “Stop. Just enjoy this time with me before we have to come back to work.” 

  
  


“I enjoy every day with you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu softened at her words then kissed her again. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. But you’re right. We need to get up. Your mom will barge in and start yelling at me.” 

  
  


“That was one time.” 

  
  


“One time too many.” Jeongyeon got up and pulled her robe on so she wasn’t completely naked and went into the en suite to turn the shower on to let it heat up. “I don’t think she’s been right since.” 

  
  


“It was slightly traumatizing for her.” 

  
  


“Seeing her daughter naked with another naked woman on top of her? Yes. I can imagine.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wound her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist. “And you kept going when she left.” 

  
  


“I wasn’t going to leave you hanging. That’s just rude.” 

  
  


Tzuyu untied Jeongyeon’s robe and slipped her hands inside and around to grip her ass. “True.” 

  
  


“At least we can hold a decent conversation now.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed, laying a few kisses on her neck and shoulder. “You’ve been learning well and so has she.” 

  
  


“At least she’s making the effort.” 

  
  


“You are too.” Tzuyu pulled back to look into her eyes. “A year solid of learning. She’s more sparse.” 

  
  


“Probably testing me to see if I will actually learn.” 

  
  


“And you are, so don’t worry about it.” Tzuyu closed the bathroom door and locked it, moving back over to her and sliding her hands along her shoulders to push the robe off of her. “Now get in the shower.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon did, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. “You coming?” 

  
  


Tzuyu quickly stripped down and got in behind her, pressing flush against her back. “Quickie?” She teased, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

  
  


“She’ll be here in like, fifteen minutes.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Plenty of time. It’s the morning.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “You love bringing that up, don’t you?” 

  
  


“I think it’s cute.” 

  
  


“It’s embarrassing.” 

  
  


“No it isn’t.” Tzuyu slipped her hands lower down Jeongyeon’s stomach. “Come on.” She whispered against her skin, already feeling her give in by leaning back against her. 

  
  


“Hurry.” Jeongyeon whispered back. 

  
  


Ten minutes later, Jeongyeon walked out of the shower on shaky legs, Tzuyu stepping out behind her with a wide smirk on her lips. They dried off and opened the door, only for Tzuyu to slam it shut again. 

  
  


“Robe!” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“My mom.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon quickly pulled her robe on and tied it tight. “You don’t think she heard, do you?” 

  
  


“God, I hope not.” Tzuyu’s ears started to turn red, fumbling through the closet to grab a towel to wrap around herself. She took a deep breath and walked out. “Hi, mom.” 

  
  


“Good morning, Tzuyu.” Her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking between them. “You’ll be going with me today.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“Tradition.” 

  
  


“Oh, come on. Not that. Please?” 

  
  


“What?” Jeongyeon looked confused. 

  
  


“You’re not supposed to see the person you’re marrying the day before or of your wedding until you walk down the aisle.” 

  
  


“But…” 

  
  


“No buts.” Her mother’s tone was firm. “Get dressed and let’s go.” 

  
  


Tzuyu slumped her shoulders and grabbed a few things to dress into then packed a small overnight bag, knowing she’d need it. Jeongyeon watched with a small frown on her face. 

  
  


“Could you give us a minute alone?” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon waited for her to leave then pulled Tzuyu into a hug. “Call me tonight?” 

  
  


“If it’s not against the rules and she doesn’t take my phone.” 

  
  


“She better not. What if I die?” 

  
  


Tzuyu slapped her arm. “Don’t say that.” 

  
  


“It’s true. God knows what Chaeyoung is going to do to me.” 

  
  


“And Dahyun will be with me, so it evens out. I might be able to sneak it in before I go to sleep.” 

  
  


“Try. For me.” 

  
  


“I will, baby.” Tzuyu brought her in for a deep kiss that lasted for a few minutes. “I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed. “To make you my wife.” 

  
  


Tzuyu beamed. “Exactly.” She stole one more kiss then grabbed her bag and went to find her mother. “Mom, I’m ready.” 

  
  


“Good. Let’s go. Goodbye, Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


“Goodbye.” Jeongyeon kept her eyes on Tzuyu until the door closed, feeling a lot sadder than she thought she would at being away from her for a whole day.

  
  


Later that night, Chaeyoung walked into the house, her arms laden with bags. “Help.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rushed over and helped her out. “Why did you bring the whole store?” 

  
  


“You never know. Wanted to cover my bases.” 

  
  


“We’ll never eat all of this.” 

  
  


“Wanna bet?” Chaeyoung pulled out all of the take out containers and a bottle of wine. “We’re good to go. Oh, and the stripper will be here soon.” 

  
  


“What?! No, Tzuyu will kill me!” 

  
  


“I’m kidding. Do you think Dahyun would let me hire a stripper?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon blinked. “I hate you.” 

  
  


“You love me.” Chaeyoung took the tops off of all the containers and placed them on the table. “Picked the movies?” 

  
  


“Of course. Best bachelorette party ever.” 

  
  


“Oh, yeah. Movies, food, and wine.” 

  
  


“Without our wives.” 

  
  


“She’s not your wife yet.” 

  
  


“Less than a day and she will be.” 

  
  


“Sap.” Chaeyoung popped a dumpling into her mouth. “Where’s Kiba?” 

  
  


“Oh, he was adopted.” 

  
  


“Aww, he was a good boy. I’ll miss him. I don’t know if I would be able to foster like that. I’d get attached.” 

  
  


“I didn’t think I would be able to either, but Tzuyu makes it easy in a way. They get love and attention they need until someone comes to get them. She wants to start doing elderly fostering, but I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

  
  


“What’s that?” 

  
  


“When older animals come to live with us for their last few months of life. Give them the best care and love they need.” 

  
  


“Oh God, that’s a lot.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, her cheeks full. “I can see why she wants to because a lot of the time they just sit and get all sad at the shelters. It’s better they have someone to love them for the time they have left.” 

  
  


“It sounds like you’re already convinced.” Chaeyoung teased. 

  
  


“She’s good at it.”

  
  


“Dahyun is too. She wants to have a baby, but I’m on the fence.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“It’s a lot of responsibility. Not that I don’t think I could handle it, but a kid is a lot. It’s a whole human.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon laughed. “No shit.” 

  
  


“Shut up.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu and I will just live vicariously through you, then.” 

  
  


“Oh, hell yeah. Free babysitters.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and poured them two very deep glasses of wine. “To the wedding.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung lifted her glass and tapped it against Jeongyeon’s. “To the wedding.” 

  
  


~

  
  


“What?!” Tzuyu gasped, pulling Dahyun into a tight hug. “That’s amazing!” 

  
  


“She hasn’t agreed yet. Don’t get your hopes up.” 

  
  


“She will. You know how she is. Just give her time.” 

  
  


“I know, but still.” Dahyun shrugged. “She hasn’t really said much about it and I’m starting to worry she doesn’t want a baby.” 

  
  


“It’s a huge leap, Dahyun. Once she’s thought seriously about it, she’ll agree. I have no doubts about it.” 

  
  


Dahyun let out a soft sigh. “I hope so.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders and pulled her in. “Trust me.” 

  
  


“I do trust you.” 

  
  


“Good. You’ll have a baby by this time next year.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little and put her arms around Tzuyu’s waist. “Thank you, Tzu. What about you?” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head. “I’m good with my fur babies.” 

  
  


“Jeong too?” 

  
  


“Jeong too.” She nodded. 

  
  


“Free babysitters.” 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed. “Sure, if you want. I make no promises not to spoil them and send them right back.” 

  
  


“Well, as a Godmother, I would hope so.” 

  
  


Tzuyu paused. “What?” 

  
  


“You heard me. If Chae agrees, you will be. That’s something we’ve already talked about and agreed on.” 

  
  


“Dahyun…” 

  
  


“Don’t start crying or I’ll start crying.” 

  
  


“That’s such an honor. Thank you.” 

  
  


“Of course it would be you. Wouldn’t dream of anyone else for that.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled her in for a tight hug. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun rubbed her back, knowing she was tearing up at least a little bit. “Just need to make a baby first.” 

  
  


“Get to it!” Tzuyu pulled back, laughing as she wiped the tears from under her eyes. 

  
  


“Believe me, I’m trying.” 

  
  


~

  
  


That night, Tzuyu lay in bed waiting for Jeongyeon to pick up the phone. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi, baby. You sound off.” 

  
  


“Wine. Not much, though.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed in acknowledgement. “Of course.” 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled, remembering how much of a lightweight Jeongyeon was. “I love you, too. How much did you drink.” 

  
  


“We split a bottle. Ate food.” 

  
  


“You need to eat some bread to soak up that alcohol.” 

  
  


“Had some. Drinking water now. I promise.” 

  
  


“I trust you, babe.” 

  
  


“I want to see you.” Jeongyeon whined softly. “Give you a hug. Kiss you.” 

  
  


“I do too. But we have to wait a few more hours.” 

  
  


“I won’t want to.” Another loud whine hit her ears that made Tzuyu smile. “Want you.” 

  
  


“You’ll have me tomorrow.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon huffed. “Fine.” 

  
  


“Cute. I think you should sleep that off, Jeong.” 

  
  


“It’ll be hard to sleep without you here.” Her tone got soft. 

  
  


“I know the feeling. If I have bags under my eyes tomorrow, you know why.” 

  
  


“You’ll still be the most beautiful person there.” 

  
  


“Sweet talker.” 

  
  


“Truth talker.” She countered. 

  
  


“Go to bed, baby.” 

  
  


“Okay, okay. I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you even more.” 

  
  


“Mmmm mmmm, lie.” 

  
  


“Not a lie. Lay down and close your eyes.” 

  
  


All she heard after that was a soft hum. 

  
  


“Good girl.” She waited for a while and listened closely. She heard even breathing and knew Jeongyeon had fallen asleep without hanging up. Tzuyu ended the call with a soft smile on her face and a thought in her mind that she couldn’t wait to spend her life with her. 

  
  


~

  
  


“Shit, shit, shit!” Jeongyeon hopped over potholes as she ran toward the venue they were getting married at, arriving late after not setting an alarm. Chaeyoung was hot on her heels, just as panicked. 

  
  


“It’s only an hour!” Chaeyoung tried to reason as they burst through the doors and sprinted to the changing room. 

  
  


“An hour lost.” Jeongyeon bent over with her hands on her knees. “I swear, I’m never drinking again.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung continued to pant as she pulled the zipper down on the cover holding Jeongyeon’s dress. “We need to get you in this fast. There’s lacing.” 

  
  


“I know, I know.” Jeongyeon quickly stripped down so Chaeyoung could help her into her gown. Once she was halfway in, she felt less panicked, but when her mother came into the room and she was only half dressed, the panic set in again. 

  
  


“Yoo Jeongyeon!” 

  
  


“I know!” Jeongyeon waved her hands. “Don’t stress me out. We’ve got this.” 

  
  


She put her head in her hands and watched Chaeyoung attempt to lace up her bodice. “Go from the bottom up and pull tight.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, doing as she said, finally getting it all tied together. She turned Jeongyeon around and looked her up and down, giving a few places a tug to set them straight. “Okay, go look.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grabbed her skirts and lifted them slightly to look at herself in the mirror. She let them go and turned her body to the side. “Damn.” 

  
  


“You look amazing.” Her mother piped up, and Jeongyeon could see her tearing up in the mirror. 

  
  


“Don’t cry.” 

  
  


“I just never thought I would see the day. My little girl is getting married.” 

  
  


“Well, Tzuyu changed that stance.” She then went over to the vanity and sat down to apply her makeup. “Do you want to go check on her?” 

  
  


“I can.” Chaeyoung left the room and walked down the hall to Tzuyu’s, her jaw dropping at the sight of her in a more form fitting dress at the top while the skirts flowed from the hip down. “Whoa.” 

  
  


“Chae!” Tzuyu rushed forward, taking Dahyun with her since she was working on something at the back. She hugged her tight. “Is Jeong okay?” 

  
  


“Absolutely. We weren’t late at all.” 

  
  


Dahyun peeked from around Tzuyu. “You’re lying.” 

  
  


“Am not.” 

  
  


“Are too. Your voice changed.” 

  
  


“Okay, we were late. We drank.” 

  
  


“I told you not to.” Dahyun said playfully, stepping from behind Tzuyu to greet her with a kiss. 

  
  


“I know, but we had fun.” 

  
  


“I know you did. Probably too much.” Dahyun took a step back and looked at Tzuyu. ”Gorgeous. She’ll love it.” 

  
  


“You think so?” 

  
  


“Oh, for sure. You’ll love hers too.” 

  
  


“She hasn’t told me what she’s wearing.” 

  
  


A slow smile formed on Chaeyoung’s face. “You’ll love it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bounced on her feet. “I can’t wait to see her. Is it time yet?” 

  
  


“Fifteen more minutes.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sighed heavily. “Go make sure she’s fine. Don’t let her mom fuss too much or she’ll have a breakdown.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung saluted and rushed back to Jeongyeon’s room, seeing her mother doing exactly what Tzuyu said she would be doing. Fussing over everything Jeongyeon was doing. “Okay, I think it’s time for you to go sit down. It’s almost time.” She led her out of the room. “We’ll see you out there.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took a deep, calming breath. “Thank you. I love her, but she tries me.” 

  
  


“I know. Tzuyu told me to come save you.” 

  
  


“How does she look?” 

  
  


“I’m not telling you that.” Chaeyoung helped her stand. “But you look amazing. Don’t worry too much.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded slowly. “I’m trying.” 

  
  


“Go marry your girl.” 

  
  


A wide smile took over her slight frown of worry. “You got it.” 

  
  


A few minutes later, Jeongyeon stood at the end of a long aisle, waiting to see Tzuyu. When the music kicked in, her heart raced and stopped at the same time. Dahyun was the first to come up, taking her place as maid of honor. Then another song started to play that Jeongyeon recognized as one of the first songs they claimed as theirs. And that’s when Tzuyu stepped into her line of sight. Tears instantly welled in her eyes. She laced her fingers to stop them from shaking as she watched her walk up the aisle toward her, knowing she would be a mess before she even got there. 

  
  


When Tzuyu was finally in front of her, she reached out to take her hand, looking into her eyes. “You look so beautiful.” It was then she noticed tears in Tzuyu’s eyes as well. 

  
  


“So do you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon ran her thumb along the back of her hand and waited for the officiant to start the ceremony. They’d chosen it to be small and intimate, with only their immediate family and a few friends. She was barely listening to the words in favor of looking at her and taking in every single detail. 

  
  


“I love you.” Tzuyu mouthed to her. 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled brightly. “I love you, too.” She mouthed back. 

  
  


When it was time for their vows, Jeongyeon took a deep breath. “I thought for months about what I could say to you that you haven’t heard yet, but I don’t think I can. You came into my place every day then I finally asked for your number and my life changed after that. For the better. You’ve made me a better person and I don’t think I’ll be able to repay that. But I’ll spend the rest of my life trying and doing my best to give you everything you want. No matter what it is. Waking up to you every day is the greatest gift I could ever receive.” 

  
  


Tzuyu squeezed her hand tightly, fighting back tears. “This is why I wanted to bring a piece of paper because now I can’t remember anything.” She let out a watery laugh. “Every choice in my life has led me here. Leaving my home and coming here to study and take a residency. Finding out that a new bakery had opened and going to try it out. Seeing the cute owner and getting a massive crush on her. Even with the hard times I faced, I wouldn’t ever want a do over because it led me to you. I made a place for myself here, but when I met you, it became a home. And I can’t wait to grow that home with you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together to keep from crying harder than she was. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but she knew she couldn’t yet. They exchanged rings and as soon as the officiant gave her permission, she put her hand on Tzuyu’s lower back and pulled her close for a kiss that she poured all of her emotions into. Tzuyu put her hands on her cheeks and kissed her back. 

  
  


As they parted, Jeongyeon kissed both of her cheeks just under her eyes. “Those better be happy tears.” She teased. 

  
  


“Ecstatic.” Tzuyu promised, taking her hand and walking down with her, passing by their family and friends, finally married. 

  
  


Back in the changing rooms, she fixed her makeup, took her hair down so it flowed over her shoulders and changed into something she could actually move around in. She walked down to Tzuyu’s room and found her dress half off and her struggling slightly. “Here, baby,” Jeongyeon helped her out of the dress. “There.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her in thanks and put on something much more comfortable but just as nice. “We’re married.” 

  
  


“We are.” 

  
  


“You’re my wife.” 

  
  


“And you’re my wife.” 

  
  


Tzuyu squealed and leapt into her arms, kissing her deeply. “I love you so much. For the rest of my life.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed her back. “I love you, too. Forever.” 

  
  


Tzuyu rested her forehead against hers. “Can we skip the reception?” 

  
  


“No, but we’ll be together during it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu grumbled then took her and led her to the hall, smiling when the small crowd cheered when they walked in. They took their seat at the head table while everyone got their food and they greeted anyone that came to them. Chaeyoung snuck them two plates so they didn’t have to get them for themselves, Tzuyu thanking her with a look of appreciation. 

  
  


After everyone had eaten, Dahyun stood to give a speech. 

  
  


“This seems oddly familiar since Tzuyu did this for me three years ago. I might not be as nice, though.” She joked. “I also might repeat what she said because she’s such a good speaker. But Tzuyu is one of the best people I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. Ever since she got here, I feel like I’ve been at her side and she’s been at mine. Thick and thin, good and bad. I couldn’t be happier that she found the right person to spend her life with. Jeongyeon is amazing in her own ways. Odd as they may be.” Dahyun winked. “I wish them nothing but happiness from now on, building their life together. Whatever that entails. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She held her glass up, as did the whole hall. “I love you, Tzu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu couldn’t resist the urge to stand up and embrace Dahyun tightly. “You’re the best.” 

  
  


Dahyun closed her eyes and swayed them a little. “No, that’s you.” She pulled back. “I’m serious, though. I’ll be with you until you want to get rid of me.” 

  
  


“Never.” Tzuyu shook her head. “Never.” 

  
  


“Good.” Dahyun ushered her back to Jeongyeon while she took her place beside Chaeyoung. 

  
  


After that, the dance floor opened up for whoever wanted to dance. Tzuyu took Jeongyeon’s hand and pulled her to the floor, ignoring her whines. “Shut up and dance with your wife.” 

  
  


“There’s a reason we didn’t do a first dance.” 

  
  


“And we’re not. It’s not just us out here.” Tzuyu kissed her. “Deal with it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled and rested her head on her shoulder, letting Jeongyeon lead them around the floor. “I can’t believe this is real.” 

  
  


“It’s definitely real. We cried our makeup off.” 

  
  


Tzuyu lifted her head. “Still.” 

  
  


“I know.” She looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. “Can’t wait to relax with you for two weeks.” 

  
  


“It’s going to be so good for us.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded. “We’ll have to get some exercise in, though. Can’t lay around the whole time.” 

  
  


“Oh, we’ll be moving around alright.” She hinted, raising her brow. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hid a smile. “We do that anyway.” 

  
  


“True, but more so the next two weeks.” 

  
  


“Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?” 

  
  


“Never. If my mom wasn’t watching us right now, I’d take you somewhere.” 

  
  


“Oooh, Chou Tzuyu, that’s scandalous.” 

  
  


“You don’t care. You want me to.” 

  
  


“I do. But we can’t. Another hour and you can have me all you want.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned in and kissed her firmly. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

  
  


“You better.” Jeongyeon kissed her again. 

  
  


Tzuyu put her head back down on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and took in their closeness, letting her mind wander. This day had been perfect. Everything she’d ever dreamed it to be. It was the best day of her life. 

  
  


Until the next step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
